Dark X Thoughts
by Rennwolf
Summary: Gon is adventuring though a desolate city while searching for his father when everything takes a turn for the worse. He finds someone hidden within the city. There is blood and a suicide attempt. Rated T for violence and obvious reasons. AU where Nen doesn't exist. A Killugon ship (fluff/not very fluffy)
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in an AU where Gon never met Killua and is not a Hunter. Nen does not exist but both Gon and Killua never really needed Nen to be exceptionally strong, now did they? ;)**

 **Disclaimer for the whole story. I don't own these characters. But, I do love them.**

Chapter 1

Gon glanced around curiously at the battered scenery, taking in every detail he could. The city he had wandered into while searching for his father loomed around him. Every home, store, and sidewalk had been empty, with not a soul in sight.

He could tell that this wasn't a recent phenomenon either. The structures around him showed the years of apparent neglect, chipping paint, shattered pavement, piles of rubble in front of gaping holes in walls. Not to mention that every single window was broken, it was like someone had come through with a sledge hammer and attacked any and all panes of glass.

The sheer size of this ghost town was overwhelming. He felt so small and out of place here, he wished he was back in the woods he had emerged from two miles ago. But he told himself to keep going. If there is something bad in the way, there is always something worthwhile on the other side. He was assuming that it would have something to do with the large tree that could be seen on top of a distant hill.

Gon sighed and continued through the city. His footsteps would have echoed off the sides of the buildings had it not been for the fact that he was quieting them. He was highly skilled at hunting, and hiding his presence was just a small part of that. The biggest reason he hid his steps now was because his quiet footsteps reminded him of the empty space beside him. He had found himself with a sense of loneliness lately. And he did not like that feeling. His happy, childish demeanor didn't understand loneliness. He tended to feel the need to share his good nature with other people.

Not that he was alone, there were always people near like his aunt Mito and his grandmother. And he never had trouble making new friends wherever he went, it just felt as if something was missing. Like an essential part of his life had never appeared and he was only just now feeling the effects of it. He had thought that maybe if he could find the father that had left him when he was young that the void feeling would flee him.

That was one of the reasons that he had gone off in search of his father. It had taken a bit of convincing to receive Aunt Mito's blessing, but, it had helped that he was already sixteen with a fast approaching birthday. Also that he had enhanced senses from living in nature since he was young that made him stronger and more alert than your average person.

He had been left with few clues on his father's whereabouts but, if he followed this cold trail long enough then it would eventually warm. He just had to go about it quickly. He picked up the pace a little.

The day was warm and the air was crisp. The sun shone brightly, sharpening the shadows around the buildings. It gave a whole new sense of forbidding. There was something else. One more thing that seemed to be missing. Something that every other place had. Smells. The entire city was vacant of any and all scents. There was absolutely nothing. At least nothing that he could pick up.

Wait.

A cool breeze gathered itself up and ghosted by him, bringing with it the odor of blood.

Fresh blood.

With a new sense of urgency he began running towards the origin. What was it? Was someone in trouble? The scent was gathering strength as he approached a darker part of the city. He could feel a faint presence around the corner and went towards it. He found himself in a darkened alleyway but the darkness didn't faze him. He followed the scent trail directly through the side door of a large building and braved the dark maze of halls inside.

He didn't even stop _once_ to think about what might possibly be hiding in or around the building. His only concern was finding the bleeding presence. Gon could tell that there were great amounts of blood involved. Any other person though, would not have been able to even tell that anything was off. His enhanced sense of smell excluded him from that category.

The halls had been a white color at one point, but they had not seen that shade in a long time. Now they were a faded beige-brown color with paint peeling away from the walls in thin, flaky waves. The floor boards shouted out in protest even to Gon's light step, warning that they may give out. In a few spots the floor had completely giving up and was sagging dangerously low.

The presence was strong now. He opened one last door and found himself in front of a male figure slumped down against a wall. He seemed to be about Gon's age, with shaggy silver hair and porcelain skin. His build was lanky but powerful, his clothes were dark, including a navy blue turtle neck and dark gray shorts coming down to his knees. Gon's eyes lingered on the strangers face for a second.

Though his eyes were closed, Gon could see dark eye lashes that would outline whatever color that lay hidden underneath, it would make the color pop, directing the eye to them. His porcelain skin looked as if it belonged to a china doll that had never left the safety of a display shelf. It was clean and glowing despite the place it was in. The couture's of his face were soft and gentle, unlike the usual sharp and angular face's that gave the wearers a masculine look. Gon was a bit taken aback by the soft feminine beauty of the male.

But it didn't last long. He had come to find the origin of the blood and he did. At the male's sides lay his arms. At each wrist long deep gashes had been made, severing the major blood arteries. Puddles of blood had formed under the wrists and were gradually growing. The nails on the hands were caked in blood that was quickly drying in the crisp air.

Gon rushed to the male's side, his foot kicked something and he struggled to un-shoulder his bag quickly. Time rushed by faster than he could handle. Every second counted as crimson life leaked from the person. He violently ripped the zipper of his backpack down and tossed things out frantically. He threw them on the ground, unconcerned of the state they landed in.

"Yes!" He said out loud as his hand grasped what he had been looking for. It was a small, palm sized sewing kit. His aunt Mito had given it to him for his tenth birthday and shown him how to sew up his clothes. The reason being that every time he would come home from the woods there would be a new hole to repair in his jacket or shorts from an exceptionally sharp thorn bush. At some point Mito had stopped waiting for Gon to ask and would just have her own kit ready when he returned. He would have to thank her again for teaching him. It might just save a life.

He opened the kit and his heart sunk. There were three kinds of needles but not a single thread in sight. It took him only a moment to recover. He redirected his attention to his bag. He dug around for about five seconds more before stopping abruptly. He had completely emptied his bag. He must have thrown his extra fishing spool out when he was looking for the sewing kit. It was hard enough to tell the rubble from his shoe and he didn't have time to look for it.

He ripped the seam in his shorts and pulled out some thread. He had previously added to the length of them, making the legs just reach his knees. He hadn't been fond of the length anyways. He would have ripped his jacket, had he not have let a much more needy orphan boy from the last town have it to keep warm at night. Now all he wore was a black tank top and previously long shorts.

He threaded the chosen needle with the green thread and got to work repairing the broken skin and tried his best to stop the bleeding. He applied pressure above the wound as he poked through the skin and pulled the thread through. He finished the first wrist and moved on to the other. He quickly sealed that gash too.

He did not let go of the wrists though. He held them tightly to hopefully stop any further bleeding. He must have sat there for ten minutes, fully concentrated on the task at hand. He didn't know if he had ever been that focused before. In that time he noticed that, despite the hot blood leaking from the wounds, his skin was cool to the touch. Not unpleasantly so, more like refreshingly cool ice on a summer day. It was most likely from blood loss but Gon felt that even if this person was in good health his skin would be pale and chilled.

When the blood had ceased for five minutes straight he released his iron grip and sat back on his heels. His hands were caked in blood now. Both of their hands were. It was obvious to Gon now that this boy had slashed his own wrists. He must have felt down right miserable to have made such a bold choice. He must have thought death to be a refuge and refused to live in this world any more, yet Gon had taken that choice away from him and saved him.

Or did he?

Gon tentatively reached up to the male's throat and felt for a pulse, at the same time he listened intently for a heartbeat. Seconds passed when a weak pulse and a faint _thump_ rewarded his efforts. He was still alive. Thank god. His aunt Mito had once told him 'Life is precious.' He felt that if he had left this person to die then he would be wasting a precious life. He could never let someone do that, especially with their own life. He would find a way to make this person value their life.

Gon pulled his hand away and saw the bloody mark he had left there. He looked at it curiously for a second and then grouped around the floor, replacing items in his bag as he went. He threw a few pieces of rubble into a distant corner so that he wouldn't mistake them for his things again when he found what he was looking for.

It was a small towel no bigger than his hand. He realized now that he could have used it to help stop the bleeding earlier but it had previously slipped his mind that he had even owned one. He took it now and wiped away the crimson mark he had left on the male's throat. He then wiped the male's fingernails and wrists. A black rectangle of rubble had found its way under the long finger nails but Gon simply wiped it away. Finally he wiped his own hands on the soiled cloth. He rid himself of the majority of the blood, and discarded the used cloth.

He returned to repacking his things when he happened across a phone. Gon did not own a phone. It was flipped open and the screen was black, so he pushed a random button, bringing the screen to life. Light poured out from it and he knew that he shouldn't but the black on white text jumped up and pulled his attention to itself. Before he could stop himself he was already halfway through the message.

 _Stop running, I see your every movement. Not only was there a tracker in your discarded phone, there is one in your person. Give up and come home. I will be there in two hours to take you home whether you want to come or not._

Gon looked at the time stamp and saw that it had been received about an hour and a half ago. He had thirty minutes to escape with the pale stranger.

He snapped the phone shut and shoved it deep in his pocket. He took the last item to be packed (his fishing pole) and pushed it down the side of his bag as far as it could go. He hoisted the green bag over his shoulder with the fishing pole sticking up a foot or so into the air.

He looked down at the silver haired boy. He was still unconscious so Gon would have to carry him. He could have carried him on his back had it not been for his fishing pole, but there was another solution. He leaned over and slid his hands under the boy's knees and shoulders. He stood and couldn't help but notice how light the boy's body was. It was like he was carrying a sack of feather down. But, even though he was light, Gon could feel the lean muscles of his shoulders and legs. He suspected that the he was actually incredibly strong.

He walked to the doorway, turned sideways, and edged out slowly and carefully so as not to bump the pale boys legs or arms against the wooden door frame. Without incident he made his way around the most dry-rotted parts in the floor that also served as a short cut to the basement. When they finally made it to the alleyway they had already wasted nine of their thirty minutes.

Twenty one minutes to go.

Gon retraced his steps to the forest he had come from as quickly as he could without jostling the male about too much. He knew that the text had said that there was a tracking device on the silver-haired boy but he didn't care. He would not abandon him. If he could maybe hide him somewhere and just confront the enemy then he might be able to save him.

He didn't take the time or speed to silence his footsteps. One reason was that time was of the essence. Another was that he didn't need to. He had someone with him that would temporarily chase the loneliness away. Even if he was unconscious. The echoes now were almost like music as his feet thumped on the broken pavement.

At the pace he had set for himself he could probably have loped on for the rest of the day, but he only needed to reach the forest which was beginning to loom in to sight.

Ten minutes to go.

After only being able to smell blood for so long the scent of nature seemed more wonderful than it had ever been. Birds sang, animals foraged for food. He took a deep breath and let the scents gather. After the brief respite he directed his attention to the trees. He needed a good spot to hide the male.

He doubted that _in_ a tree was a good spot. He might fall out in his unconscious state. So he needed a good _safe_ spot to leave him. He looked around some more as he jogged through the brush.

Suddenly he felt a shift in the air and he immediately hid his presence. The birds had stopped singing and the squirrels had stopped scurrying. He felt a sinister aura approaching from in front of him. It hadn't even bothered trying to hide its presence as it rushed through the brush. Gon felt a jolt of fright spin through him. He needed a place to hide, now.

He looked around frantically for a spot. He spotted a large hollowed out dead tree. He had seen it earlier but the gouged markings of a bear had warded him off. It was mating season and they were especially viscous at this time. But he was desperate.

He dashed silently over to the tree and carefully pushed the boy in upright (he wouldn't be able to fit any other way) but he was having a bit of difficulty. His limp body refused to go into the tree. The presence was almost upon them, they had no time for this!

Gon, still holding the pale boy upright by holding him under his armpits, pulled himself into the hole first and then pulled the boy in and pushed him into the side so that he wasn't in front of the hole. They were squished into the tree with their noses practically touching.

The presence was only a few feet away and was quickly closing the distance. Right at that moment the other male's eyes fluttered open.

* * *

 **You know the drill (or you might not ) Review to fuel my fire. Updates will come about once a week. Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A deep azure gaze settled on to Gon's own honey colored one. The boy almost gasped but Gon's hand was over his mouth in an instant. The presence stopped and stood still, then it was suddenly gone, hiding itself.

Gon didn't dare move. He had his other hand still supporting the other boy and he could feel the gentle breaths of the male against his hand. The male's eyes were a beautiful blue lined with dark lashes, adding to the femininity of his face. The boy gave him an odd look and then suddenly his fingers were at Gon's neck, the nails razor sharp.

The boy could have killed him right there easily, but something stopped him. It was the look in Gon's eyes. Pure innocent curiosity. He wasn't afraid of the threat at his throat, he seemed more focused on staring right into the boy's eyes, transfixed. That was when the boy realized that he should be dead right now, not looking into soft honey colored eyes barely three inches away from him.

He wondered for a second whether or not he really was dead, (he was sure that he had slit the major arteries in his arms) but then he heard a faint snapping of brush and felt a familiar presence begin to fade away from his senses. The presence that had snapped the branch though, was still there.

Gon had smelled it before he heard it. Although it was a bit hard to smell anything over the boy's scent of blood and a hint sugar. Gon knew the scent of a bear like he knew his aunt Mito, but he had tried not to get to close to them after the incident where he was almost killed by one. The sad part was that because he was dumb enough to wander into the territory a cub lost its protective mother. He in turn raised the cub as his own.

The bear approached the tree, making little grunt snorts as it got closer. When it finally reached the tree it collapsed against the hollow-slit, blocking the boys' only exit. Both of their eyes had darted over to watch as it fell heavily to the ground but they quickly returned to the others gaze.

 _Could it not smell or see them?_ They both thought.

The pale boy gave Gon a look of confusion and lowered his knife like hand from his throat. Gon answered with an even more confused shrug. Then he smelled a hint of honey. If he had to bet he would say that the bear had been nosing into an occupied bee hive and gotten his nose stung and temporarily lost his sense of smell. If he had gotten stung enough then its face might have swollen up making it challenging to see. The boy saw the look of understanding on Gon's face and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Bees." Gon mouthed silently. The boy gave a slight nod in confirmation. After a second the boy looked down at Gon's hand on his face. He gently removed it and spotted the stitches in his wrist. They were green. The boy suddenly felt cold were Gon's hand had been. That was odd because he wasn't supposed to feel temperatures. Well he could feel them and know what it meant but it wasn't supposed to affect him. But he felt shivers go down his spine.

In his time of contemplating he had forgotten that he was still holding on to Gon's hand. He quickly released it and Gon let it drop down to his side but he didn't release the hand supporting the boy. He was still relying heavily on that hand to keep him standing, he had been on the verge of death only half an hour ago. In all reality he should have been unconscious for at least two hours as his body produced more blood to replace the lost blood. The male shouldn't have awoken or have been this aware of his surroundings yet.

"I'm Gon." Gon mouthed. The male looked at him like he was stupid for a second and then mouthed back.

"Killua." Gon smiled brightly at his response. He was happy that 'Killua' was able to read lips like he himself could.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gon asked. He got no response, instead Killua looked away from him down to his feet. Killua saw the seams of Gon's bright green shorts had been torn. That was most likely where the thread had come from. He was alive because this bright, happy, little ray of _sunshine_ had decided to patch him up without his consent. He had taken away his choice in the matter and he didn't even know him. He might have thought that he was doing a good deed, but Killua wished he had just turned a blind eye.

Killua wished he was dead. Now Illumi would find him and drag him back to the hell hole that was his home and make him murder more people.

Hate filled Killua's eyes. This person in front of him, within three inches of him, had 'saved' him but all he had done is sign his own death certificate and sentence Killua to a life time of hell. He already knew he was going to hell. He didn't need to spend extra time of it with his screwed up family.

"Why couldn't you just leave me?" Killua mouthed to Gon silently, but a slight whisper invaded his voice. "How did you even find me!? I hid myself in the most secluded and unstable building I could find and yet I find myself here. If you couldn't tell I slit my own wrists! I wanted to die! I _want_ to die!"

 _SMACK_

Gon slapped Killua right across the face. Hard. His demeanor was suddenly angry, worried, and dangerous all at once. He spoke quietly and steadily. "Don't ever talk like that. Ever. Everyone has worth and you are no different. Life is precious so don't you ever give up on your own. Everyone has a reason to live, some people just haven't found it yet. If you don't have anyone to help you with finding that reason then _I_ can help you."

Killua slowly turned his face back to look Gon in the eyes. A rosy red mark was slowly blooming across his cheek. The strike had hurt Killua more than it should have. All that he should have felt was a slight tingle and he would have recovered quickly and counter attacked. But, it had felt as if this male in front of him had shattered his cheek bones, even though he had not even come close to hitting him that hard.

"Don't you even realize who I am? Killua isn't that common of a name is it? I'm Killua Zoldyck. The greatest assassin of all time. I've killed countless people and never been caught. I'm soon to take over the family business if my father or brother have any say. And guess what, my brother is on his way to drag me back to that hell hole, he should already be here. I felt his presence when I woke up. He has a tracking device in me and knows where I am, he will probably kill you and take me away as soon as this Bear moves!" Killua shouted and pointed at the gap where the bear was and turned to look at it angrily.

It had stood up and turned to look at the gap in the tree as it growled menacingly. It couldn't quite see them but it knew they were there now.

"Well, it looks like it's time to go Killua." Gon grabbed him by the arm and pulled Killua out of the tree right as a large brown paw smashed through the side of the brittle bark. Killua tried to get his feet going to run but they just didn't work right. It was like his whole body had turned to lead and his muscles had suddenly stopped working. Without Gon's hand around his arm holding him up he would have fallen face first into the dirt. Instead he only fell to his knees. Gon took the initiative to pick Killua up in the same manner he had earlier.

"What the hell? Put me down baka!" He shouted and weakly pushed against Gon's arms but to no avail. Gon shot off away from the pursing bear.

"No. You would die and that would defeat the whole purpose of me saving you the first time." Killua stopped struggling because he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of the boy's grip. He put his arms on Gon's shoulder to try to stop the major shaking and juddering that happened with each swift step. He looked up at the male who was carrying him and noticed for the first time the odd angle of his hair. It stuck up almost perfectly vertically and was ebony with _green_ highlights. His eyes had a determined look about them as he looked directly ahead and tried to lose the semi-blind bear but they were suddenly flooded with a mischievous light as they looked down to Killua.

Gon slowed down drastically until the angered bear was right on their heels.

"AHH! What the hell! Go faster baka! We're going to get caught!" Killua shouted as he watched the bear advance quickly behind them.

"So Killua Zoldyck does not want to die?" Gon asked innocently.

"No! I don't want to get mauled by a freaking _Bear_! Go, go, go!" Gon obeyed and speed up.

They quickly lost the bear and found themselves in a clearing with a small stream running through the middle. Lush green trees surrounded the small sanctuary. Bees and butterflies fluttered lazily around the wildflowers that grew in large, multi-colored patches here and there. Gon gently put Killua down next to the crystal clear stream and stretched out his arms.

"That was dirty." Killua said quietly. He seemed to be brooding as he had his arms crossed and was looking angrily at the stream.

"What?" Gon asked with an innocent smile. "Oh, you mean making you realize that you might just want to live?" Killua glowered at him for a second then gave up. Gon dug into his pocket and fished out the phone he had found. He handed it to Killua.

"Oh yeah." He flipped it open and reread the text message he had received. "Did you read it?" He asked. Never taking his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah. So your brother wants to take you back home? To take over the family business?"

"Yep. And he has a tracker on me. That was one of the many reasons I slit my wrists. I can't escape a tracking device if I don't even know where it is. So where is my brother then? He sent this over two and a half hours ago." He said the last part almost to himself.

"What does the tracking device look like?"

"Oh, it's just a small little black rectangle."

"Would it look like some of the rubble in that building you were in?"

"Yeah I guess." Killua looked up at him and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Why?"

"Because when I wiped the blood off of your finger nails there was a small black rectangle under one of them. Maybe that was the tracking device and you had dug it out when you… did what you did."

"That would explain why Illumi didn't get us just now." Killua had his fore finger on his lip thoughtfully. After a second he looked down at his phone and took it between both of his hands. He bent it backwards until it broke in two. He discarded the two ends on the opposite sides of the clearing. "He was able to locate the number to this burner phone so it's useless now."

Gon plopped down next to Killua into the soft green grass. Killua said nothing as he pulled a leaf off of a bush and began shredding it. Gon watched as he did so, also silent. His face was a neutral mask, hiding his feelings, but when Gon looked into his eyes he saw despair. That was it. There wasn't even a flicker of hope in the deep azure eyes of the silver haired boy.

"Why?" Killua suddenly asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"I told you already. Life is precious. You can't just give up on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah but my life has no value. All I've done is take other people's lives, so why is it such a big deal if I want to take my own. I… I don't want to kill any more people and when Illumi finds me..." Killua spoke softly. Gon quietly listened to every word. Trying to understand the reason for his depression.

"If you don't want to kill anyone else then don't." Killua gave him a look that shouted out 'Baka it is not that simple' so that the pale skinned boy didn't even need to open his mouth. "I mean, no one can _make_ you do anything. You are the one that controls your body, it has always been your decision."

"Ha, I guess you haven't heard of my family. To make me a better assassin they practically tortured me. They tried to turn me into an emotionless puppet like my brother. The only thing I can do is kill, other than that I'm worthless."

"If you say that you are worthless one more time I'm going to slap you."

"There is nothing to give my life value." Killua spoke, determined to make his point.

"I will give your life value." Gon said with a straight face as he looked him in the eyes. "I will show you how to live."

* * *

 **Review** **please! (Thanks for the reviews so far) when this story gets 5 reviews I will update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _I will give your life value, I will show you how to live._

This boy in front of him, this bright happy demeanored boy, had just told him that he would grant him the only thing he had ever wished for. A meaning.

All his life the only thing that he had been able to do was train and kill. And for a while that had been fine. He started killing when he was young and still didn't quite understand exactly what he had been doing. The only thing he really knew was that it had pleased his parents and that when he was successful that he didn't have to endure any 'training' for a few days. But, as he grew older he understood in more depth what 'killing' was.

But he was finally able to snap out of his parents trance after one particular job. He was to go to a funeral and take out a target from there. It was the daughter of the deceased that was his target. She had been in hiding and Killua had killed her father to flush her out. He didn't know exactly why he had to kill her, his parents had told him to so he went to complete the task set for him.

He had arrived a bit early for the funeral and was scoping out a good spot to ambush the target when he heard two voices and approached silently. He peeked into the room and saw his target speaking with her close friend. Because Killua had been familiarizing himself with her life and everything that had to do with her life, he knew that the friend's name was Cole.

"… Shouldn't have taken the stand against that drug lord Ally."

"No, I shouldn't have lost the trail. I know that the judge had to have been paid off for that man to have been allowed to go free."

"Well it doesn't matter now. It's too late to change what happened, now you are in danger. You can't testify against those people and get off without a punishment of some sort."

"Oh, you don't think that they punished me? Do you even know why I'm in this building today? My father is dead." Her eyes began to well up with tears and a few streamed down her face. "I will never be able to see him smile or laugh again. I will never be able to come home and run into his arms when I've had a bad day. I will never have his shoulder to cry on or his unconditional love ever again. He is gone… forever. And-" A loud sob escaped her throat and she began to shout and cry at the same time. "And I'm all alone now!" At this her friend put his arms around her and embraced her as she sobbed into his chest.

Something in Killua changed that day. Her explanation of a father had confused him. He had not known that that was how a father was supposed to act. He stood there puzzled as the target cried into her friend's shoulder. In the back of his mind Killua knew that this would be the perfect time to attack. He could have easily killed the target and then her friend right there but he was rooted to the spot.

Suddenly the sobbing stopped and Killua watched as the two people before him crumpled to the ground and lay motionless. Two needles protruded from either of their throats, the uncanny accuracy of them sending a shiver down his spine. He knew what that meant.

"Kil," said an emotionless monotone voice. "Why did you not kill them just now?" Black eyes, so dark that the pupils blended into the iris, stared at Killua as Illumi waited for response.

"I… I don't know." Illumi seemed disappointed with that response, though he showed no outward sign of it.

"We'll have to work on reaction time when we get back home." And with that they left the funeral home.

After that job Killua began to question everything he had been told. He slowly began to understand everything that he had been taking away every single time that he killed someone. He began looking for ways to escape his family and he eventually found one.

Killua blinked once as he snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"What?" he said, still a confused with Gon's words.

"You are important and I will help you realize it. Now, should we stay the night here or continue on?" Gon said.

"Um. Continue?" Killua answered, still a bit dazed and not really comprehending the question.

"Okay." Gon stood up and offered his hand to help Killua stand.

 _How could this person, who is practically a stranger, give me my deepest wish? This stranger who 'saved' me. It must be a trick and I'm not falling for it. I'm leaving._

Gon's kindness, that had begun many of his closest friendships, simply made Killua uneasy. Killua had never experienced real kindness, or really any positive emotion other that the incredibly rare praise when he completed a job and exceeded high expectations. Gon's kindness was foreign to Killua and that made it hard for Killua to except the words of the boy in front of him.

Killua looked at the hand for a second and then tried to stand up on his own. When he managed to get himself upright (with the help of a nearby tree) he took a wobbly step forward. The second he tried to transfer his weight his knee gave out beneath him and he fell into the stream beside him. The spring water was freezing and Killua tried to get himself out as quickly as possible, but it seemed like his arms were just about as useful as his legs. He suddenly felt strong hands around his waist yanking him out of the frigid water.

"Haha! You should have let me help you walk Killua. I won't bite." Gon laughed as he set Killua down again beside the stream. Killua glowered angrily at the ground and tried to ignore the cool feeling of the water in his clothes and on his skin. He would be fine. The cold temperature of the water could affect him in no way as long as he didn't let it. The only problem was the freezing strip across his back where Gon's arm had been. He promptly ignored it and focused on avoiding eye contact with Gon.

 _So much for leaving. I guess I'll be staying here a bit longer then I had expected._

Gon gave Killua a minute or two to brood as he searched for a small blanket that he had had somewhere in his bag. When he finally found it balled up in the bottom (Gon's innovative style of folding) He unfurled it and draped it over Killua's shoulders.

"There. Now you won't get a cold." He stated with a smile.

"I highly doubt I would have gotten a cold anyways." Killua said under his breath but pulled the blanket a bit closer. He wouldn't get sick, but the warmth was nice.

Gon grabbed his fishing pole and began walking along the length of the stream. When he found a spot he plopped down and dug a bit into the earth. After a few seconds of this he pulled out a long pink worm. He baited his hook and set about catching dinner for two.

Killua watched observantly as he did these things. He really doubted that Gon would _actually_ catch anything in this small shallow stream, but his doubts were quickly erased when Gon's pole bent drastically and Gon hauled out a large mouthed bass about a foot in length.

"Hahh?" Killua exclaimed in disbelief.

Gon brought the fish over to Killua with a triumphant grin on his face. "This can be your fish." He said and placed it on the ground in front of Killua after unhooking it. The bait was still attached.

"Wha-?"

"Once I catch my fish we can cook them and eat them. Oh. I forgot that we needed to make a fire. Can you do that if I get you the supplies?"

"Of course I can make a fire! I'm not that useless!" Killua shouted.

"Alright. I'll get some wood!" He said cheerily and dashed off to find dead branches and dry brush.

* * *

After the fish were caught and the fire blazing Gon cleaned the scales and guts off of the fish and then cooked them. When Gon finished Killua was awarded a fish ca-bob for his fire building skills. Killua sat in silence and that was how he liked to eat, quietly. But Gon, however, rambled on and on, whether there was food in his mouth or not. He told Killua stories of his Aunt Mito, and of the animals he has seen among other things.

As Killua listen to each one he wondered what it would be like to go on adventures like that. Or have someone that cared for him.

He realized that he liked listening to Gon talk. It kept his own dark thoughts at bay. When they finished their food Gon yawned and his eyes began to droop low. He stretched out his arms and lay back in the grass. Killua had to admit that he was also tired. His body still in the process of recovering. He followed suit and lay back with the blanket covering his arms and torso. It was too small to provide any other warmth. He looked up into the dark sky as he lay there. He didn't think that he had ever seen this many stars.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is." Killua said still looking into the bright sky above.

"Will you promise that you won't try to end your life again?" Gon wanted to make sure that this boy wouldn't die by his own hand.

"Gon, I don't even have any friends to live for-"

"I'm your friend Killua. Live for me and I will give your life meaning. But you have to promise." Gon said in a worried tone. He was afraid that Killua still wasn't convinced that he was important.

Killua was shocked. He looked over to where Gon was laying on the other side of the fire. Gon was looking directly at him. He had never had a friend before. Was this a good enough reason to linger in this world a little longer?

"Killua. Please?"

"Yeah, Gon. Okay. I promise." Killua said quietly. He would find out what it was like to have a friend.

"Good." Gon said through a yawn. He closed his eyes and swiftly fell asleep. Killua, however, turned his head to look back up into the sky filled with stars and a small crescent moon. Maybe they would give him the answers he seeked someday. Killua closed his eyes and fell into the deep void of sleep.

* * *

Killua had sleep peacefully despite the fact that his brother would soon be pursuing him to the depths of hell. He had never had dreams before and tonight was no exception, his mind was black as his body rested on the soft grass. But, something awoke the peaceful Killua.

It was the chattering of teeth.

Killua opened his eyes and looked over to where Gon had been sleeping. Gon was now sitting at the dying fire side, shivering as he stared into the embers. The once blazing campfire was now a pile of smoldering embers. The night had quickly chilled and reached a very low temperature that put frost on some of the dew soaked ground.

"Gon," Killua said to grab his attention.

Gon looked over to Killua. "Did I wake you up? Sorry." Gon said quietly. "I didn't want to start the fire up again because someone might see the smoke."

Smoke! How could Killua forget! Well if Illumi had seen it the first time he would have already been here. Killua did a quick scan of his surroundings to assure that there was no assassin in the woods. He let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Gon whose teeth were clicking together rapidly.

"Gon, take the blanket." Killua said as he offered the blanket.

"No!" Gon said loudly. Killua inwardly recoiled from the sudden volume the Gon spoke at but he outwardly showed no sign of change. "Killua is still recovering and should sleep more. You can't do that without the blanket."

"I can sleep without the blanket, but I can't sleep with your chattering. Take it." Killua said holding the cloth at arm's length.

"No." Gon said and turned his nose up at it.

"Arrggg!" Killua shouted in frustration. He got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to Gon. "I'm trained for this, I'll be fine!" He said and tackled Gon down with the blanket, rolling him up in its slightly warm threads.

Gon had to admit that he really wanted the blanket, but he didn't want Killua to get sick so he continued to argue back. "You might be trained against it but you are weak right now!" He said and pushed Killua down and shoved the blanket down on top of him.

"I'll be fine!" Killua said, struggling to free himself of the blanket.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Arrggg! Fine." Killua said, giving in. Gon released his grip on the edges and backed off to give Killua room to breathe and sit up. "If you can beat be in rock-paper-scissors." Killua said with a smile.

"Okay." Gon said, his previous reluctance diminished. He easily forgot why he was arguing so much in the first place.

"Rock," Killua began as they made symbols with their hands.

"Paper," Gon spoke.

"Scissors," Killua.

"Shoot!" They said simultaneously.

One Pale fist and one tanned fist hovered in the air momentarily as they processed the results. It was a tie. They both laughed together and Gon said, "I guess that means that we have to share the blanket." Gon said smiling.

"No, it means that we play again until one of us wins." Killua said still smiling.

"But then you might win and then you won't get any of the blanket." Gon said, confused. In his opinion it was the best option, even though the blanket was sparse.

"No, Gon." Killua looked at Gon who had a determined expression set on his face. He realized that it was useless to even attempt to change his mind once he had decided on something. "Actually, you know what? Why not? Screw it, It's not like you'll agree and I'm tired. Goodnight."

Killua threw the blanket at Gon and lay down next to him. Gon un-balled it and attempted to cover both of them with the small cloth. Every time he adjusted it, it would just barely reach the other. So he shimmied over to Killua and rested his back against the other boy who was turned on his side.

Killua, who had been startled by the sudden contact, flinched away and began to blush. "Baka! What are you doing?" He said, turning around to look at Gon.

"I'm sharing the blanket." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you have to be that close?"

"Yeah, it won't reach you otherwise." Gon said simply and scooted closer to Killua. He stopped and looked at Killua expectantly. Killua grumbled something under his breath as his blush grew but lay back on his side and waited for Gon to drape the blanket over him.

Gon lay down on his side as well and now Killua and Gon were back to back, sharing a blanket and body heat. Killua thought that it was kind of embarrassing and awkward the way Gon had no clue about the slightly intimate position they were in and just innocently wanted to keep warm. It made Killua blush the color of a flame. But it was nice having a living person beside him. Heat radiated softly in waves from Gon's still form, but where their backs touched it felt as if a heavenly warmth connected them.

Gon's teeth finally stopped chattering and he was slowly warming up. The bits of frost on the ground melted into water creating a somewhat warm, somewhat wet spot around and underneath them. Gon was pleased that he was able to get Killua to use the blanket. Although the blanket wasn't really doing much in the way of heat. Most of it was coming from the body heat Killua was producing. Gon shifted a bit and Killua shivered.

 _Killua is so warm, he's like a cozy campfire._ Gon thought. Though, most of Killua's body heat was from his just now receding blush as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Alright, the story line is a bit slow right now but it will pick up soon I promise. Anyways, this got 5 reviews last time, can I maybe get 6 this time? (11 total) And thank you everyone who reviewed, reviews really make my day, knowing that I'm not writing to an empty room! Luv you guys! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was black. Killua was running. Pumping his legs one step at a time as he sprinted away from his pursuer as fast as he could. He forgot what all he was running from, he just knew that he needed to get away. He wasn't running anywhere specific, just away.

The pursuer was on his heels, a cold hand reached out and grabbed Killua by his collar. It picked him up as he flailed around, attempting to punch and kick the one holding him. Killua slowly rotated around until he could see his captor.

Long black hair and black holes for eyes greeted him.

"You have no choice Kil. Come home."

"No! I want to choose my own path!" Killua shouted and kicked Illumi in the stomach. When he did it was almost as if Illumi was made of smoke because his foot encountered nothing.

"Fine, you know what you have to do if you don't want to come home." Illumi said in a monotone voice. "I'll do it for you." Illumi released Killua and he fell to the ground. Killua tried to run but when he got up and began to move he was just running in place. Like he was trying to jog up an escalator that was going down.

Illumi grabbed Killua's wrists and began to gouge into them with one of his needles, leaving long red gash marks on his arms.

"No! I promised I wouldn't! No!" Killua shouted as blood ran down his wrists at an alarming rate. Illumi held his arms out so that he couldn't stop the bleeding. "No!" He shouted over and over, his voice getting weaker and weaker. "Please… Someone…"

* * *

"Killua, wake up!" Gon said leaning over him and shaking him persistently. Killua woke with a start, sitting up and smashing his head against Gon's own.

"Ow!" Gon shouted and rubbed his forehead. Killua seemed oblivious to it as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He quickly wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"What was that?" He said quietly to himself, but Gon heard and answered.

"You must have been dreaming something awful, because you were practically yelling out 'No' and then when you said 'please, someone' I tried to wake you up."

"Dreaming?" Killua asked, puzzled.

"Yeah." Gon said cheerfully. Killua still looked confused, as if Gon had tried to explain quantum physics in one word. "You know, when you see pictures in your mind as you sleep. Usually it's about your hopes or desires. Or your fears, but that's called a nightmare. You've never had a dream before?"

"No. I haven't had any need for dreams. But what I had was no dream."

"Oh, a nightmare then." Gon said a lot more seriously. Killua suddenly decided that he was done talking and attempted to stand. He easily rose up and walked over to the stream. He didn't walk like someone who had been on the verge of death just yesterday. He sank down next to the stream and splashed cold water all over his face, attempting to fully wake up. Gon went over next to him and got a drink from the stream.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it." He said.

"I don't need any help with it." Killua answered stubbornly. Gon looked at him with a sad smile for a moment.

"Okay." He said quietly. He didn't want Killua to feel forced into something. He had been really worried when he woke up to the rising sun and loud shouts of protest. He hoped that Killua would be able to get better soon.

Gon left him there next to the stream with his thoughts and packed his blanket (That had ended up dangerously close to the smoldering coals of the fire when Killua woke up) and fishing pole into his yellow bag. He stomped out the last of the embers so that it wouldn't cause a forest fire if a strong wind happened to gather it up and put it in the surrounding brush. Turning to back to the stream to ask Killua a question he stopped suddenly.

Where Killua had been one minute ago there was an empty space. Where did he go? His heart rate increased slowly as his panic rose. Did Illumi find him and take him back? Did he go somewhere to break his promise? What if-

"Gon." Killua said from behind him, startling Gon out of his thoughts.

"Killua! Where did you go?" He said, a bit louder than necessary.

"Mother nature called." He said squatting down and poking at some of the ashes with a long stick.

"What did she say?" Gon inquired. Killua looked him in the eye and his expression seemed to ask if he was serious. He was.

"I had to pee, Gon." Killua stated.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that, Killua?" Gon said curiously. Killua just sighed.

"Are we going?"

"Yep." Gon said cheerfully and began to walk to the stream. Killua followed behind him.

"So where are we going?" Killua asked.

"I don't know." Gon said confidently.

"Don't know?!" Killua jogged up to be in front of Gon. "What do you mean you don't-?"

Killua suddenly fell silent. He scanned the woods and listened intently. Gon, who is usually slow to get the message, followed suit and smelled the air.

Something was off.

Every sound of scurrying forest animals and singing birds stopped. Nature was silent. Like it was holding its breath.

"Illumi." Killua whispered. He looked to Gon. "Run."

Together they sprinted into the foliage on a narrow deer trail. They hid their presences and as they did so they hoped that they had not been found. The further they got the closer the dark presence came. Killua was in a frenzied panic as he pumped his legs as fast as he could. This was too much like his dream. The only difference was that Gon was running beside him, just as quickly.

They ran deeper into the forest. The trees began to thicken, thorn bushes became frequent as they clutched onto the two boys' clothes. They paid them no mind though, they were fully focused on the task of escaping. The sunlight that had previously been streaming through the trees dimmed and sight was suddenly a less reliable sense. But they didn't falter, they continued on with their endless sprint.

Killua couldn't help but be impressed with Gon. He had been keeping up with Killua this whole time, not wavering even once. Who was this boy? He was special, that was for sure. With his strong opinions and simple-mindedness. But he was also kind with strength on a level near Killua's own.

They suddenly broke through the foliage and found themselves back in the abandoned city where it all started. How they got back here, they didn't know, but they would take the opportunity they were given. They sprinted into the nearest _stable_ building. They ran up a few flights of stairs and prayed that they had not been seen.

Gon walked down a dark hall and opened a cracked and faded door into a small square room. The room was just as cracked and faded as the door. The floor boards squealed and the walls were full of rat holes. A small window had been place high up on the wall, practically touching the ceiling. It gave the room a prison feel. Killua followed in behind him and shut the door silently.

He walked a few steps further to investigate the small area. It was about ten paces from wall to wall. The room was completely vacant and featureless other than the window. Gon had walked to the other side of the room and bent over a bit to catch his breath.

"Gon-" Killua had begun, voice at a whisper. Gon snapped his head up to see what he needed but his words caught in his throat.

Killua was suddenly a foot or so off of the ground, hanging in midair dangling by the collar of his shirt.

"I found you Kil," said a lifeless voice. "It's time to go home."

Killua was choking on his panic. This was just like the dream. He was going to die. He was going to die.

Killua tried to spit out a sentence, a word, a syllable. Nothing. It was as if his mind had frozen. He was stuck in Illumi's grasp. He would have kicked at him, had he been facing the correct way. Even then though, what if his foot just went straight through him like in the dream? Would that mean that there wasn't even a chance that he would survive?

Before he could think any further a shout pierced his sharp ears.

"Let Killua go!" Gon shouted as he charged at Illumi. Illumi looked to him uninterested and unconcerned as he covered the short space. What Gon didn't know was that Illumi had a set of needles resting in the hand that was not holding his dangling brother in the air. Once Gon got closer he planned to jab them into different pressure points to make his slave.

That was the plan at least. Once he jumped Illumi would carry out his plan.

But Gon didn't jump at Illumi. He didn't even attack Illumi. He instead took a turn at the last second and tackled Killua out of his emotionless brother's clutches.

He and Killua landed in a pile at the other wall. They untangled themselves as quickly as they could and stood to face the menacing figure staring at his empty hand. He looked over to Gon with colorless black eyes.

"This matter does not concern you. I am taking Killua back." He then reached out to where Killua stood. He cringed away from the long pale fingers and Gon took a protective side-step in front of him.

"Killua is my friend so it does concern me." Gon said boldly. Illumi lowered his hand.

"Killua has no use for friends. One of you would just end up being betrayed in the end."

"No." Gon said, his determined gaze never faltering. Killua watched the exchange with a mix of fear, fascination, and surprise. Gon, who he had met literally yesterday, is already considering Killua his friend. Going as far as to risk his life to keep him away from his family. This kind of behavior has been foreign to Killua for all sixteen years of his life and he had no words for it. Gon would be his first friend, and if he stayed here much longer, probably his last.

"Well then I will just have to kill you," Illumi said and switched half of his needles to his other hand.

"No!" Killua said and pulled Gon behind him. If Illumi was going to use his needles he was prepared to kill. He wouldn't be able to kill his little brother though. Hopefully. "Leave us alone." Killua said in a voice more confident than he felt.

"I don't think that will be possible Kil-"

 _Buzz._

A phone sounded from the long haired assassin's pocket. He immediately dug it out and answered it before it had the chance to ring a second time.

"Yes?" He said with absolutely no emotion. A loud voice could be heard over the speaker, the words too blurred to understand from where Killua stood. Illumi slowly moved the phone about a foot away from his ear so that he would still have a small amount of his hearing when he was done with the call. Gon moved to stand beside Killua as Illumi listened… inattentively? It was a bit hard to tell exactly what he was thinking with his mask like face.

"Alright." He said and hung up when the voice finally stopped speaking. "I don't have time to play this game. Next time though Kil." And with that he left the room.

Silence.

Killua sank to the floor and began rocking back and forth. His nerves had been keeping him standing, but now that they had relaxed he couldn't find a reason to stand. If anything he was even more scared than before. Illumi would be back to get him at some point in the future. He didn't know when or how, but it would happen.

"Killua!" Gon said and crouched down beside him. Killua had his knees tucked up to his chest and his face was hidden under his arms that were over his head and around his knees. He was in shock. Everything had gone to hell. He just wanted to curl up in a ball in disappear. So long as he didn't want to die Gon would be happy though.

"Killua, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Gon questioned. Killua didn't answer, he just rocked back and forth. Back and forth. Gon was afraid. He was afraid that Killua was hurt. He was afraid that Killua wasn't going to be able to break free of the depression he had fallen into. Gon would just have to pull him out.

Gon wrapped his arms around Killua's own and rested his chin on Killua's elbow. Killua stopped rocking and froze.

"I think you're okay." Gon said. "Just really scared."

Killua listened intently and let out a deep breath he hadn't realized had been trapped in his lungs. With it, a quiet sob escaped too. It took a lot to scare Killua. And it took a hell of a lot more to make his so scared that he cried. He didn't think that he had gotten to that point until the adrenaline wore off. He had felt broken. Then Gon's arms had wrapped around him, almost as if holding him together. Silent tears made their way down Killua's cheeks as Gon whispered soothingly to Killua.

"When I would get scared, or sad, my aunt Mito would hold me like this. It always made me feel better. Do you feel better?" Gon asked.

"Y-Yes." Killua said as he got a hold of himself. He pulled his head out of his arms and Gon released him. He didn't want Gon's arms to unravel from his own but he let them go as cold air glided over the ghost prints where they had been. He wiped his eyes dry and rested his chin on his knees and his arms around his legs. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"Your welcome. Everyone needs a hug every once in a while."

"No. For defending me."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

Killua just looked at him blankly for a second.

"You are my first friend you know." He told Gon.

"You're my first friend my age," Gon said. "Where I come from there was only one other person my age. We never really talked either. Mostly it was just me and Mito."

"Your Aunt Mito sounds really cool." Killua said. He wished he had a family member who actually cared about him like Mito does about Gon.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot," Gon said. An idea suddenly dawned on him. "I know where we can go!" He said, a bright smile on his face. He waited for Killua to respond.

"Where?" Killua asked, humoring him.

"Whale Island!"

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot! Lets get to 20 total this time, then I'll update. I know I'm so cruel :P ;)**

 **Also I love when people give me suggestions, but sometimes they suggest what I already had in mind and I feel like I'm stealing ideas. If you have suggestion feel free to PM me and we can chat! I've got a great story line set up and I can't wait to finally get it out. (Thanks for reading) Luv ya! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two boys had been walking for hours now. After they left the building that they had hid from Illumi in they headed towards the large tree atop the equally large hill. They had passed that point about an hour ago but had seen a harbor in the distance. Gon had told Killua that they would have to travel by ship to get to his home, even though Killua had already assumed that.

Gon carried on and on about random topics as they walked through the endless woods. He went from fishing, to hunting, to playing in the forest, and finally getting stuck on the topic of how amazing Whale Island was. Killua silently listened as he spoke. He walked with his hands in his pockets, hiding the green stitches from sight.

"It may only be a small island that fishers use when large storms come, but it is still my home." Gon concluded and fell silent.

"You really love that place, huh?" Killua asked quietly.

"Of course. It's where I grew up."

"It must be nice to love the place you grew up in." Killua said thoughtfully as he looked into the canopy of leaves above him. Sunlight streamed through in small groups, making bright patterns on Killua's face as he looked up.

Gon looked over and saw this. He smiled. "You know Killua, just because you grew up somewhere, doesn't make that place your home. Home is wherever you feel safest. Home is the place you always end up going back to in the end."

Killua turned to Gon with a look of surprise on his face. He could be quite wise and inspirational sometimes. But his simple-mindedness returned when through the trees he saw the edge of town. Gon looked to Killua and shouted "Race you!" and darted off without waiting for an answer. Killua quickly ran after him.

"You're on!" he shouted.

* * *

They arrived breathing heavily. They had ran the last mile at a full sprint. It hadn't seemed so far away when they started, but they somehow misjudged the distance. Now they were deciding the results of the race. Gon insisted that he had won, so did Killua. To settle the issue they asked one of the people who had seen them enter the town.

"Who came through first? Me," Gon gestured to himself. "Or Killua." He then pointed to the silverette.

The man looked at them curiously. He had a large white mustache that completely covered his mouth and his short lavender hair curled out at the ends. He wore an expensive looking suit and red tie.

At first he looked back and forth between the two but he ended up staring at Killua. He did it long enough to make him uncomfortable. Maybe even a bit suspicious. Killua hid his eyes with his bangs. The man still stared at him. Just before Killua was about to grab Gon and walk away the man spoke.

"I believe that you both entered simultaneously." The man said, his mustache moving with his words.

"Aww. I guess it was a tie Killua." Gon whined.

"Let's go Gon." Killua said and turned away.

"I'm Gon!" Gon said to the man and held out his hand, deciding suddenly that he wanted to introduce himself. "What's your name?"

"Satotz." He said and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you Satotz." Gon said cheerfully and let go of his hand. Before he could continue the conversation though, Killua was dragging him away by his arm. "Bye!" He said, smiling as he waved to him. Satotz gave a small wave in return and the boy was suddenly gone as they rounded a corner.

"Baka!" Killua stage whispered and hit Gon on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Gon asked.

"I think that we should try to be a little less noticeable for now. I'm still an infamous assassin with an uncommon name, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Let's find go find a ship then!" Gon said and headed off.

 _Man, he is lively, one topic to the next like a grasshopper._ Killua thought and followed after him.

* * *

They had not spotted Satotz since their earlier encounter. Now they wandered the port as they searched for a boat that would be going to their destination. Gon did most of the talking while Killua waited around behind him, usually going unnoticed. He somehow managed to blend in with the rest of the hustle and bustle of the harbor goers. Even with his silver hair and porcelain skin.

They (Gon) had talked to at least three ship captains before he found one that actually had a scheduled stop at Whale Island. The captain was a large man with a rounded belly and red nose. He wore a white captain hat and had white hair. The two talked together and chatted happily until it came down to paying for their sea voyage.

"Do you happen to have any money?" Gon turned to Killua and asked in a quiet but clear voice.

"No! I thought you would have at least a little."

"Oh," Gon said as he began to rub the back of his neck and a sheepish smile grew onto his face. "I used it all getting here."

"What! You didn't think that you would have to pay to get back!?" Killua lowered his voice now to where Gon could barely hear it even though he was right beside him. "We could sneak on right before it left." He suggested.

"Boys." The captain said over Gon's shoulder. His voice was deep and had a tone to it that demanded your attention. "There is a solution to your problem."

"What?" Gon asked curiously.

"I always could use a few extra members on my crew. You can work on the ship until we arrive at Whale Island. That's the only option if you can't pay. If you decided to try and sneak on, I would wait until we were far out to sea before throwing you over board." He said, a warning in his voice.

Killua shivered inwardly. Had he heard him? He wasn't even sure if Gon had heard him, so there was no way this old white haired sea captain had heard him… Right? He gave up trying to figure it out and nodded his head to Gon who happily agreed for both of them that they would work with the crew.

"We'll be boarding in about half an hour, we won't wait so you better be here before we leave. You can either wait on the ship or wander the port."

"We'll wait on the ship!" Gon said happily and ran up the ridged plank leading to the ship. Killua followed behind a bit less enthusiastically.

Gon could barely contain his excitement as he darted around the deck, investigating any and everything. You would have thought that he had never been on a ship before. Killua, who was still trying not to draw too much attention to himself, found a quiet corner and sat down cross legged to wait out the half hour. He rested his elbow on his knee and his chin on his fist. He watched as Gon excitedly investigated one of the large, billowing white sails.

 _What is up with this guy? He's so… What is it? ... Childish. It's almost like he couldn't have a care in the world. And he's so happy! All the damn time. But… He isn't as oblivious as he seems. I can tell by the way he scolded me. He knows what a horrible place the world is. So why is he so happy?_

As Killua sat thinking quietly to himself he failed to notice the captain approaching. Killua was still staring at Gon, trying to figure the tanned islander out, when the captain shouted suddenly, right next to Killua's ear.

"All crew members! Gather 'round!" Killua practically jumped out of his skin and was standing in an instant. Gon turned and jogged over to the captain, a large smile plastered on his face.

Gon was excited to finally get the long voyage ahead started. He was eager to see Mito-san again, especially now that he had a friend to introduce. So he jogged quickly over to the captain and stood beside Killua, who seemed to be calming a racing heart.

"Are you alright Killua?"

"Fine." He answered in an agitated tone.

The captain leaned over to Killua and stage whispered, "Don't worry about getting lost in deep thought on my ship. I'll work you so hard that you won't have time to think." He backed away laughing a deep chuckle. Killua seemed unamused.

"What were you thinking about Killua?" Gon asked as more men began gathering around.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said coarsely.

"Alright, seems like everyone's here." The captain shouted in a sea scratched voice that rang out clearly. He began assigning jobs and chores to the people gathered and they went to their respective stations. Killua had stopped paying attention after the second set of orders, but Gon hung eagerly on to every word.

"And you two." He looked to the only people left. "You, are in charge of checking the ships for any major cracks or fractures. We are leaving the port as soon as I get to the captain's deck. Hope you don't have sea sickness!" He stated with a laugh.

"Shouldn't someone have checked for structural issues before we left?" Killua questioned.

"Probably. But it's more fun when there is a little risk involved." He said and walked away to the captain's deck.

"Come on Killua! Let's get started!" Gon said and ran off towards the stern of the boat. Killua sighed and followed after him.

* * *

They examined the boat from stern to bow within an hour. In that time the ship had lost sight of any and all land. The sun shone bright overhead, bringing out the sweat from their pores. The light reflected brightly off of the ocean. The water was a deep blue color, rivaling the color in Killua's own eyes. And while the ocean looked stunning and beautiful as small waves collided playfully with one and other, under the surface a massacre was taking place. Twelve large sword fish hunted down a school of mackerel, killing almost a hundred for a quick meal.

Unbeknownst to the people above, death to thousands of organisms happened in the very minute they spent lazily peering at the pale wood of the hull. The ocean was beautiful, yes, but it was also deadly. On the surface quietly gleaming and shining, but if you spent enough time delving deeper you could see the psychotic turmoil underneath. It was quite similar to certain pale skinned sixteen year old.

While the teenagers had been combing the deck for cracks Gon had become curious of his companion. Gon had noticed that Killua's eyes were an odd color. Blue, yes, but they weren't quite like any blue he had ever seen. He stared into Killua's eyes for a while, trying to figure out what they reminded him of. It was a good something, but he couldn't remember what it was _exactly._ He got lost in the glowing color and had stopped examining the ship. Killua took notice.

"What are you staring at, Baka?" He asked and narrowed his eyes. He felt odd under Gon's persistent gaze. Embarrassed? Uncomfortable? Not quite that, but it was unlike what he usually felt when someone's gaze fell onto him. Under anyone else's gaze he felt vulnerable. Like just the fact that he had been seen meant that he would be killed on the spot.

"Your eyes Killua. They're really pretty." Gon said in a slow voice, he spoke almost like he was in a trance.

Killua felt heat run to his cheeks as the rosy color of blush filled his face. He down cast his face and covered his eyes and cheeks as best as he could with his long silver bangs.

"That's embarrassing Baka! Don't you even realize what you're saying?" Killua said and turned away, walking further along the deck.

 _What did I say?_ Gon wondered. He gave up trying to figure out what had bothered Killua and thought back to what the color of his eyes reminded him of. After a good five minutes of combing his memory with a fine toothed brush he relented. He just couldn't remember. _Oh well. At least I know that it is a happy memory._

They had found nothing that would affect the buoyancy of the boat. The wood was in perfect condition. Gon and Killua were now looking for the captain, who had not been at the wheel of the boat or in his quarters.

They were just exiting the crew lodgings after asking around when Killua spotted a boat next to the ship. It was about half the size of the one they were on now and it was made of a dark brown wood. It had a large cabin taking up half of the ship. The masts stood tall and proud, brandishing a black sail with an odd symbol on it. Two X's that connected at the ends and in the middle it was filled with red.

"What kind of symbol is that?" Gon questioned.

Killua's eyes widened in fear. He knew what that symbol meant. He was taught to fear it at a young age. That symbol represented the people that had been pursuing him ever since his first kill. That symbol represented the people that only cared about the bounty over his head, sitting heavily on his shoulders.

That symbol represented the Hunter's Association.

* * *

 **Total reviews to be reached; 30.**

 **I put a review total so that I have time to create the next chapter without having you guys have absolutely no clue when I am going to update. As the goal is reaches the end so does the chapter. (It takes me especially long because I insist on making each chapter at least 2,000 words) Anyways thank you for the amazing reviews and patience.**

 **Feel free to PM me about anything! I love talking to you guys! Alright, I'll get started on the next chapter now, Luv ya! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Gon, we need to hide, right-" Killua's words caught in his throat as he turned around, planning to retreat into the crew cabins, and came face to face with a tall burly man. Killua took one look and backed away. He backed right into another man. He turned to run from them but the man he had bumped into grabbed his arm. He pulled Killua up to his weathered face to get a closer look at the pale ex-assassin boy.

"This is the boy that has killed countless people and never even had his photograph taken once? Haha!" His voice was deep and his breath was rancid. "He's not much!" The man laughed even more and soon others joined in.

There were at least ten men surrounding the boys. One of them had grabbed Gon in a similar manner to Killua. Gon watched the exchange without his usual smile as he tried to decide what to do.

 _No. I can't control-_

Killua had had his head down cast up until now. As he looked up into the face of the man holding him he spoke in a quiet, even voice.

"Oh really?" Killua's eyes had lost all light making them seem dead and cold. A sudden deadly aura filled the air.

Killua kicked the man holding him in the stomach with enough force to send him sailing across the deck to the other side of the ship. Killua landed gracefully on his feet and turned to the other men who had gotten into defensive positions. Killua suddenly rushed at one of the closer men and slashed at his chest with his long finger nails. The man shouted and fell to the ground as he clutched at his wound. Killua didn't even blink.

A man with a mace charged at him swinging with skill and power. Killua easily ducked under the weapon and delivered a punch into the man's gut. The man coughed and blood splattered into Killua's cheek.

He was at the next person in the blink of an eye. This was the man holding Gon. He released the ebony haired teen to try to withstand the assassin's attack, but that didn't help him. Killua side stepped a punch and lunged his sharp nails at the man's throat, going for the kill.

"Killua!"

The pale skinned boy brought his fingers to a halt right before they punctured the skin. He looked over slowly to where the voice originated, his eyes like empty voids.

"I thought you were done killing." Gon said in a quiet voice from his position beside the man. The assassin looked confused for a moment and then light began to fill his eyes as he looked at Gon and realized what he was doing. The man in front of him took this opportunity to smack away Killua's arm and land a punch on his stomach. His punch caught Killua by surprise, sending him into the air a few feet to land hard on the deck, the air knocked from his lungs.

Killua's brains were spinning from smashing his skull on the sturdy wood. He lay there gasping for air, trying to fill his compressed lungs. He tried to understand what all was going on as his vision blurred and his hearing went in and out. He thought he heard his name called again and looked to the side to see Gon coming closer.

He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder as a few of the Hunters surrounded him.

 _Don't touch him!_ Killua wanted to shout. _He didn't do anything!_

He tried to speak these words but he was only just getting air down his throat. He had almost recovered enough to stand when a Hunter came and kicked him in the stomach. A few more joined in, landing hits wherever the pleased. Killua kept trying to stand and run only to be pushed down and kicked again.

 _This can't be happening. I'm stronger than this! I-I am! Aren't I?_

Killua felt blood leaking down his face after someone kicked him especially hard in the nose. He closed his eyes. His stomach was on fire and his shin was almost definitely fractured from the others stomping on it. The pain was there, but he ignored it and tried to think off a way out. He punched and kicked but it seemed to be having no effect what-so-ever.

Then everything stopped. No more blows were landed and Killua opened his eyes again.

Standing above him protectively was a male in green. He had a few bruises running up and down his arms and his lip was split, but other than that he seemed in good shape.

Killua stood up and wiped the blood from his face. He looked around the deck and saw the ten hunters that had surrounded them (As well as a few more that had come to join in the beating) lying on the deck nursing their injuries, or passed out. None of them were dead, to Killua's relief. Some of the ship's crew had been watching and they stayed huddled in the shadows as they waited for the teens to make a move.

"Killua, are you alright?" Gon asked as he looked at him with amber eyes filled with concern and worry.

"I'll be fine. What happened to you?" He asked his friend.

"The men that surrounded me told me that they thought I was with you on an assassination mission and that they were going to kill me and then turn you in for the bounty. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, they were stronger that they looked."

"It's fine." Killua hadn't realized it until now but Gon was a lot stronger than he had originally thought. "So you did all this?" Killua motioned to the Hunters.

"Un!" Gon said with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright." Killua looked at Gon as he smiled brightly at him. He couldn't help himself, the gesture was contagious. A gentle smile graced his lips.

 _Friends, huh?_

"Look out!" Gon shouted suddenly. Killua ducked as he turned around, hoping that it was the right course of action. A bat whizzed directly over his head, grazing his hair. He swept his leg out at his assailant's shins and knocked him off of his feet. He stood up quickly and backed up closer to Gon as the enemy pushed himself back up. More Hunters came and once again surrounded the boys. This time though, they were ready.

The new Hunters took one look at the deck scattered with their fallen comrades and knew that this was not going to be easy. In turn they collectively turned to one and other and a nod of their heads could be seen as each of them turned back to look at the two boys waiting in a defensive position.

A loud battle cry is heard as they run at the teens in a huge mob all at once. Feet thunder and spittle flies. Gon and Killua give their own little nod and they stand back to back ready to fight. Punches are thrown and weapons are wielded. It sounds as if a battle has commenced.

The two boy start strong, punching left and right, assigning some of the men early bedtimes. They didn't kill though. Killua kept his nails covered and minded the force used in his hits. Gon, however, was slowly losing his steam. His punches had less force in them than before and he was receiving more than he was dishing out.

The sheer numbers were beginning to overwhelm him.

Killua was having a bit of his own trouble too. He was beginning to get that familiar sensation. The one that told his that soon he was going to go into kill mode. He would have no control once that happened. He would kill everyone in sight if he goes all out. Before Gon had snapped him out of it. But he had been semi aware at that point and was holding back as best he could.

Killua's attacks begin to slow and he is losing his focus.

The two teens can no longer hold out, they are going to be defeated.

"Men." A calm voice said, interrupting the battle. Every one of the Hunters attacking stop, fists and weapons freeze in midair. The boys look at their frozen opponents and turn to see who had caused this. They looked between the Hunters and saw Satotz standing in front of a plank connecting the two boats.

"Satotz." Killua narrowed his eyes as he hissed the name. He knew that something was off with that guy.

"I think that these two have proved themselves. Back away please." The men began to take slow cautious steps away. Some reluctant, others relieved. Gon and Killua watched them as they moved away.

Gon's left eye was swollen shut, arms and legs bruised and battered. Other than that he was okay though. Killua looked to be in good shape, but in truth he was much worse off than Gon. His insides were battered, his nose was badly bruised and blood was still flowing out of it in a thin trickle. His shin bone was very close to breaking and the palms of his hands had gashes from where he had covered his sharp nails.

"Boys, please come with me." Satotz said. Killua looked at him suspiciously and Gon cocked his head to the side curiously. "I promise no harm will come to you."

Gon decided that that was enough reason to trust the tall man and walked closer. Killua didn't want to go, but he also didn't want his first and only friend to leave him.

"Gon?" Killua asked quietly.

"It's okay Killua!" He said with a bright smile. "He won't hurt us." He kept walking, knowing that Killua would follow. Killua did, in fact follow him, but he came at a slow limp. He couldn't put too much pressure on his leg without it buckling underneath him. Gon saw this and came back to assist him across the deck. He took Killua's right arm and draped it over his tanned shoulders. He snaked his arm around Killua's waist as well and felt Killua stiffen under his touch, as if shocked by an electric current.

Gon looked at Killua for a moment, noticing that he wouldn't meet his eyes. A light pink was invading his pale skin. Gon pulled Killua into a hug, mistaking his discomfort for something else and seeing it as a good opportunity to invade his personal space. "You're still okay, right?" He said with a slight tremble in his voice.

 _It's my fault that he got hurt. I should have listened to him when he told me to leave the first time._ Gon thought guiltily. He felt as if he had failed at being a good friend to Killua by putting him in danger.

"I'm f-fine… Baka, let go of me." Killua stuttered out. "You're so embarrassing." He said under his breath. Bright red blush filled his pale skin. Killua hadn't wanted Gon to let go off him. His heart beat fast and his stomach did flips. He felt warm in his embrace, something he had never felt before. He… liked that feeling. But the men around them were staring and he felt uneasy under their gaze's.

He pushed Gon away a bit. Not enough that Gon stepped back, just enough that he had to break the embrace. Gon left his arm around Killua and held onto Killua's wrist that was still around his neck. He smiled brightly. Killua wasn't too seriously injured and was okay. He didn't seem to mad either, only agitated that Gon had hugged him.

 _I guess he forgives me. It's too bad that Killua doesn't like hugs. I like hugging him, it makes me feel funny. But a good kind of funny, like I've been laughing for a while and it feels like I'm smiling inside and out. Maybe if I hug him enough he'll like it as much as I do._

"This way please." Satotz said, snapping Gon out of his thoughts as he began to walk across the plank to the Hunter's boat. Gon helped Killua over and maneuvered their way across the narrow plank. Once safely on the other boat they took in every detail possible as they were lead down to the hull of the smaller ship.

The Hunter's ship was quite different from the one they had come from. The structure was narrower and the sails looked different. It was built for speed and quick trips, not bringing tourists from one place to another in comfort.

So it was safe to say that underneath the deck the spaces were cramped and there was sparse room to move about in. Gon didn't like it, he felt like they had ventured into the belly of a snake and it was slowly constricting around them. It was dim as well, the only lighting coming from foggy lanterns set at irregular intervals. The further they went the narrower the space got, until Gon and Killua could no longer walk side by side.

Gon got in front of Killua, took his hand and placed it on his shoulder, showing him that he could still use him for support. Killua kept his eyes down cast until Gon turned around to continue after Satotz. Satotz was going quite quickly without stopping, his long stride setting him much further ahead of Gon.

Every step brought Gon closer to turning back, he didn't know if he could handle a space any smaller than this. Luckily they had arrived at their destination. Satotz stood in front of a rickety wooden door and waited for them to come closer before speaking.

"I've got a few questions. Your lives hang in the balance of the answers. Are you ready?"

Gon cocked his head to the side as a confused look spread across his face. "You mean like a pop quiz? I'm no good at that sort of thing. Especially math."

Killua face palmed (and silently regretted the action as his nose began throbbing in pain) and Satotz smiled in amusement.

"No just some questions about yourself and what you've been doing the past few days. No math."

"Oh okay!" Gon said with a smile. Satotz opened the door and waited for them to enter before following in silently behind them.

* * *

 **Review total needed; 44**

 **Alright you guys, school is starting soon (8/17) and since I'm going to be a freshman in high school I doubt that I will be able to update as quickly. Please bear with me in that time I will try my absolute hardest. That's about it, as always thank you so much for the kind reviews and PM me if you want to talk, I luv hearing what you guys have to say. Bye! Luv ya ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room was just as dimly light as the hallway. A single lantern sat in the far corner of the room, causing half of it to be darker than the other half. I gave the room a creepy feel. It was not very big either. The space was just large enough to fit in a rectangular table and three chairs, two on the far side, one closer to the door.

"Take a seat." Satotz said and gestured to the far side of the table. Gon led Killua around the table and sat down. (He had tried to help him into the chair but Killua told him to stop babying him and insisted on doing it himself.) Once the boys were settled Satotz took a seat at the other chair.

"Why are you traveling to Whale Island?" Satotz asked and leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands together in his lap.

"To go back to my home and visit Aunt Mito!" Gon said excitedly.

"And who is she?"

"Um, well, she's my Aunt, Mito." Gon said.

"Killua, why are you accompanying him? Are you on a mission?"

"No." Killua said tersely.

"He's coming with me because he's my friend!" said Gon happily.

Satotz looked between the two boys with criticizing scrutiny as he thought over the answers he had been given so far. He seemed incredibly suspicious of Killua and only curious of Gon. He thought over his next question and was about to continue his interrogation when something caught his eye.

"How did you get those gashes on your wrists?" Satotz pointed to where Killua had his arms crossed and the edge of one of the stitches was showing. It got very quiet and Killua hid his wrists under the table. Gon said nothing as he looked at his own tanned hands in his lap.

"How do you think I got them?" Killua said, gaze downcast, voice filled with venom.

"You tell me what to think."

"You know what happened."

"Really? Just humor me."

"I tried to kill myself, okay!?" Killua shouted as he jerked his head up to look Satotz in the eyes.

"Why?" Satotz continued to push.

"Because I am tired of killing people, but my family won't have it. The only way out was to die!"

Satotz sat quietly thinking to himself. The two teen were silently avoiding each other's gaze. One was bristling with anger of having to explain himself to this stranger. The other was mutely remembering how he first found the other on the verge of death.

Gon didn't miss the fact that Killua used the word _was_ rather than _is._ It meant that he now believed that there was quite possibly another way to get away from his family.

"How did you two meet?" Satotz asked in a gentle voice. Killua still refused to look anywhere close to the other two people in the room so Gon took it upon himself to answer in a slow voice.

"I was walking through an abandoned city when I smelled blood. I followed the scent until I found him." His voice began to tremble ever so slightly. "H-his wrists were cut and he was b-bleeding pretty badly. I saw him and stitched his wrists up and s-stopped the bleeding."

"Why were you in the city?" Satotz asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I was searching for my father." Gon said with confidence and determination.

"Killua. What is your family doing about your leaving?" He directed his gaze to the pale teen.

"They're sending my brother after me to take me home. He's already come once."

"And you would never go with him willingly, correct?" Satotz pushed his question onto Killua. Killua gave him a stare the said 'are you crazy?' and simply shook his head no.

"Well boys. I assume that your hostility to the men that tried to capture you was pure instinct to get away. They did attack first after all. Killua you still have a bounty over your head and there is practically no way for you to live that down. However," Satotz paused for a moment, assuring that he had their attention. "Most of the people that are after you are Hunters after your bounty. Because of this-"

"What are Hunters?" Gon interrupted innocently. Satotz looked at him and chuckled lightly.

"Hunters are a special kind of people. They are the elite forces of the government, but they do most of their work independently. They search for the best of everything and they wish to be the best. That is a Hunter." A look of understanding crossed over Gon's face and Satotz continued where he had left of. "Because the majority of people chasing you are Hunters there is a way to make it impossible for those people to pursue you." Killua milled over the information for a moment and took the bait.

"How?"

"If you become a Hunter then no other Hunter is allowed to touch you. Ever." Killua gave him a skeptical look. "You have great potential Killua. Both of you actually. You were able to keep the amateur Hunters at bay for longer than I expected without killing them."

"What if I refuse your offer?" Killua dared.

"Then I will call the rest of the men from the boat and let them take you back to the people who put the bounty on you, from there you would be executed for your crimes." Satotz said, a dangerous tone entering his voice. Killua glared at Satotz with a bold look. Gon could tell that he was really considering his chances with the bounty over his head.

"How do we become Hunters?" Gon asked. He said it innocently enough, like he was only curious, but he was just trying to snap Killua out of it. It was highly unlikely that he would be able to escape the Hunters on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

Satotz turned to Gon and answered his question calmly. "In two months' time there is going to be an exchange between two people. Two bad people. Our sources say that on June 18th at 11 pm in York Shin Park those people will make the trade. Your job would be to obtain both of those items before they are able to return to their homes."

"What are we retrieving?" Killua asked cautiously. He wasn't _agreeing_ to become a Hunter. He just wanted to know what he had to do if he were to become one.

"That is none of you concern. In the two months before hand you can do whatever you desire. But if you do not obtain the items then the Hunters will Hunt you both down as enemies of the state."

 _Both of us? But Gon hasn't done anything._

"Oi. Wouldn't you only hunt me? Gon hasn't done anything."

"No, he has not. But this is his mission as much as it is yours now and he will be due for questioning if he doesn't at least _attempt_ to obtain the items."

"What do we do once we get the things?" Gon asked. As Killua and Satotz had been talking he had been attempting to run through the mission in his head. He looked like he was concentrating very hard.

"You will take the items to the train station. From there a fellow hunter will be waiting to take them off your hands. That Hunter's name is Kurapika. He will be wearing the traditional clothes of his tribe, you won't be able to miss him."

"Okay then."

"Gon! You can't just agree like that! He's practically black mailing you into becoming a Hunter!"

"I know that Killua, but why not? Being a Hunter seems pretty interesting." He turned back to Satotz. "I'll do it, but only if Killua is safe from the Hunters." His eyes shone with determination.

Killua looked at Gon with a mixture of awe and shock. Gon had known him for barely a single day and already he's acting as if they've known each other for years. He wanted to keep Killua safe. Killua's heart began to flutter and his mind raced. Gon wanted to keep _him_ safe. He had never known that having a friend meant that they cared for each other so deeply, or that they created this reaction for the other. This must be the reason that his stomach is stirring and his heart is pounding. Even a gentle blush had crossed his face. It was because they were _Friends,_ right?

"Killua must be a Hunter to be safe from other Hunters. One of the main rules of being a Hunter is that you cannot harm another Hunter."

"Well I don't really know if I want to be one of those kinds of people…" Killua trailed of as he tried to find a better reason to argue against the motion.

"Killua, become a Hunter with me!" Gon shouted excitedly turning to Killua. His eyes were bright and his smile was brighter, if that was even possible.

Gon's smile took the pale ex-assassin's breath away. The room was dim but Gon seemed to radiate a light of his own making it feel as if there were out in the sun anyway. He immediately wanted to agree with anything he said. Even if it was something insane like 'go to the ends of the earth with me!' Killua felt that he would do it. But he held back his response and answered quietly. Slowly, almost seeming reluctant.

"Fine. If you insist."

"Yay! We're going to be Hunters together!" Gon shouted with a little laugh. Gon was so happy that Killua agreed. He could sense that Killua needed a little push and if he still refused and wanted to take his chances with the men out there, then Gon would have probably gone with him. He was the one to get them in this mess in the first place after all.

Gon's heart soared when Killua approved though. It made him want to jump up and down in excitement (And he was very close to doing so seeing as he was already standing up) He wanted Killua to be safe.

"Well then, you two know what you have to do then if you are going to become one. If you don't carry out the mission then you will be hunted down. Now, where are you going to be staying for those two months prior to the mission?"

Gon turned to Killua, a look of pure joy on his face. Killua looked at him and could sense the answer before it even formed on his tongue.

"Whale Island!"

"Well, seeing as we will be going past there on our way back to the association and we forcibly drove you from your ship I suppose we could make a stop by the island." Satotz says.

"Really!" Gon shouts excitedly. His joy spread to the two others in the room and suddenly the air was light and the mood was happy.

"Killua, you get to see my home! I get to introduce you to Mito-san and we can go to the lake and explore the woods and go fishing and camp out all night and in the morning-"

"Gon. Calm," Killua says chuckling at his friends thrilled and non-stop words. He didn't think he took but half a breath to spill out that entire sentence.

Gon takes a deep breath now and he reduces his anxious jumping up and down to bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"We're going to have so much fun Killua! I haven't had a friend see my island before! I! Can't! Wait!"

"Boys, you can come back on top of the deck now." Satotz says over his shoulder as he walks out of the room. The two teens look at each other and Gon almost runs out shouting 'race you' before he remembers Killua can't run. He instead picks his up in the same fashion as yesterday and begins to bring him out to the hall.

"Baka! I thought we had established the fact that I do _not_ like to be carried like this!" Killua says pushing against Gon's tanned arms. Gon just laughs.

"Well this is the fastest way to get to the deck, hold on tight." He says and turns sideways with Killua in his arms to go down the narrow hall that leads to the ship's deck.

* * *

 **Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

 **Thanks for waiting for the update, for wishing me luck with school, (I needed it) and for the reviews!**

 **Everything was greatly appreciated! I'll update As Soon As Possible, but with homework already having been assigned on the first day of school, I don't know how long that will be.**

 **Anyways, as always, I Luv you guys. You make me so happy when you read my story! 'Till next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gon takes a deep breath of the salty sea air when he emerges onto the deck, Killua still in his arms. He looks out over the crystal blue water and sees the boat that they had been on slowly making its way across the sea. It is already very far out, they must have left as soon as Gon, Killua, and the Hunters got off of the boat.

Gon shifts his gaze up to the black sails towering above him. They are being pushed on heavily by the gusting wind, forcing the rest of the ship to cut cleanly through the ocean water. Holding the sails are dark wooden masts. The masts are thicker than the other boat's because there is more stress on the wood coming from the dark sails.

"…You can set me down now…" Killua says quietly as he covers his eyes with his silver bangs. Gon looks down to Killua who had suddenly stiffened in his hold. He had been fine when they were coming out of the cabins under the boat. Gon carefully releases Killua's legs and they drop down gently on the deck. He doesn't remove his arm from around Killua's shoulders though, he rests his arm across his back waiting for Killua to decide where they should go. He still has to assist Killua to where ever they go.

As Gon looks for a new place to explore he notices the glares and stares that Killua is receiving. _Is that why he got uncomfortable?_ Gon wonders. A few of the men are gazing at Gon, but there eyes are filled more with confusion and curiosity. Gon isn't really concerned about the stares he's given, but he doesn't like how the Hunters are looking at Killua.

Gon smiles as an idea comes to mind. "Killua, we should go fishing!" Killua looks at him and raises and eyebrow but nods his head.

"Why not," he says, a small smile gracing his lips. Gon beams brightly at this and leads Killua to the ship's railing. The Hunter's eyes follow their every step as they continue along. Gon can feel Killua tensing under their looks, it was only slightly, but Gon felt it. The other Hunters probably didn't even notice. He gives him a reassuring squeeze that causes Killua to look up in alarm.

"Just ignore them!" He says, eyes closing in a brilliant smile. Killua finds himself looking away as they finally have gotten to the railing. He brushes Gon's arm off of his shoulder and mutters something under his breath. It was quiet but Gon heard him say 'Baka.' The arm Gon had around Killua suddenly feels colder than the rest of his body without Killua under it even though Killua's skin had felt pleasantly cool. He shakes off the weird feeling and grabs his fishing pole from his bag.

"Do you even have any bait?" Killua asks curiously.

"Yeah! I just have to find where I put it…" Gon trails off as he shoves his fishing pole into Killua's hands and pulls his bag off of his back. He digs around for a while.

A long while.

The Hunters that had been watching them get bored and go back to their stations he takes so long. Killua's patience is slowly wearing away as well. He peers at him with eyes filled with growing agitation until he just can't take it anymore. He huffs and grabs the bag from Gon's grasp after placing the fishing pole down on the deck. Gon watches him with curious eyes, a slight playful glint in them. He pulls the zippers open all the way then up-turns the bag, dumping the contents onto the ground.

Random things fall out in a messy pile with a _clunk_. Killua's gaze falls on to a few specific items. The small one person blanket they shared, a sewing kit, and a small clear container of fake red rubber worms. There are a lot of other things but he just ignores them and digs out the container shoving it into Gon's waiting hands.

"You lasted longer than I thought." Gon says with a huge smile, his eyes full of mirth. "Defiantly longer than those Hunters." He says as he points not-so-discreetly over to where the majority of the hunters had been.

"What?" Killua says with a straight face before irritation once again fills his blue eyes.

"I was wondering how long your patience lasted."

"You!" Killua leans over to grab Gon and puts him in a head lock. He rubs his knuckles into Gon's scalp as Gon laughs and pushes at Killua. He doesn't actually summon up the strength to push him off of himself though.

"Stop, stop!" He says, but his voice has absolutely no distress or worry in it. His words are filled with a happy laughter.

"Why should I, huh?" Killua teases as he whispers into Gon's ear, momentarily stopping his rubbing. The gentle breath against Gon's ear sends a shiver down his spine. Not like when he gets scared or when he can feel someone watching him, no this was different.

"I'll… um… buy you something at the candy store when we get to Whale island!" Gon says with a smile as he turns his head to look Killua in the eye, Killua is very close to his face. He sees a brightness fill those strange blue eyes.

"With what money?" Killua says, a smirk taking over his lips.

"I've got some left at my house that I didn't bring with me!" Killua looks at Gon for a moment more as he seems to think over the arrangement, but Gon can tell he has already made up his mind when he answers with a deceivingly uninterested voice.

"Fine, deal." Killua says as he slowly releases his hold on Gon and pulls away. Gon stands up straight and rubs the back of his neck while he rotates his head.

"Ne, you're really good at that Killua." Gon says, referring to the head lock. He bends down to grab his fishing pole.

"Yeah…" He says quietly and picks up the bait, when he bends over he stands on one foot and his hurt one extends out behind him. He grabs the container and offers it to Gon, rather than shoving it into his grasp. Before Gon takes the worms though, he begins laughing. His eyes close and his light voice rings out sweetly like bells.

That's what Killua thinks at least. However he quickly dashes the thought from his mind and contorts his face until he looks confused and irritated.

"What are you laughing at?" He says suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the tan islander boy.

"Ha! It's nothing, it's just that when- Haha! When you bent over to get the bait you looked kinda like a- Ha! - a Chicken!" Gon spoke through bouts of his chuckling.

 _A chicken?_

"I'm sure that I did not look like, or resemble a chicken in any way. You're just delusional." Killua said. Emphasizing the word delusional by poking Gon's forehead. Gon just smiled happily. He took a breath to say something but Killua cut him off by suddenly stating that he would catch a bigger and better fish than Gon. Gon immediately disagreed and they began debating, which escalated to arguing, which then took one last step to play-fighting.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" Gon shouted as he pounded on the deck with his free hand when Killua managed to pull his other arm far behind Gon's back at a painful angle. Gon was on his belly with Killua's knees in his back, holding his body down.

"Who doesn't look like a chicken?" Killua asked in a voice laced in sugar and coated in confidence.

"Killua!"

"And who's going to get the better fish?" He spoke with his honey sweet voice. Gon's eye flashed with a determined light from his position with his head smooshed to the side on his cheek. He wasn't going to give up quite yet.

"I am because I am a better fisherman than Killua," he said smirking. It was an odd expression on Gon's face. It looked as if it didn't really belong there.

"You haven't even seen me fish Gon. And I've only seen you fish once before. It was all luck for you then." Killua leaned in closely and spoke gently beside Gon's ear for a second time. Another shiver flooded Gon's system but he saw his chance. Because Killua had leaned closer and changed his position Gon was able to pull himself from Killua's grasp and push him onto his back on the deck. He sat on Killua's stomach and held his shoulders down to the deck, preventing his escape.

"I'll show you Killua," Gon said, leaning in closer like the pale ex-assassin had done. "I'll show you how good I am." Gon was speaking quietly into Killua's ear, his cheek almost touching Killua's. As Gon held perfectly still waiting for a response he noticed that Killua's pale ear had turn a bright red color, along with most of his face. He seemed like he was trying to breathe but was having trouble.

"Killua… Are you okay?" Gon asked as he sat up and put a hand on Killua's forehead, which was burning up. Killua swatted his hand away and pushed Gon off of himself. He scrambled away from where Gon had landed and ungracefully used the railing to help himself up. "You're really hot, are you getting sick? Should we find some shade?"

"N-No. I'm f-fine. Baka…" Killua said, turning away from Gon and looking towards the churning ocean water.

 _What the hell is wrong with you! He was talking about fishing! Get a grip!_ Killua thought to himself flusteredly.

"Oh. Okay!" Gon said after a moment. He scrambles to get up and retrieves his fishing gear from where it had been neglected during their play fight. "I only have one pole so we'll have to take turns fishing. You can go first if you want." Gon said and offered the items to Killua when he reached his side.

"No, you can start," He said, his bangs hiding his eyes. A sudden playful tune filled his voice then. "You're supposed to save the best for last after all." He says with a smile turning to look at Gon. Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua before a smile tugged at his lips. He baited his hook with a worm and casted his line out.

The red and white bobber floated gently on the soft waves. A cool breeze drifted past the two teens, gathering their clothes up and ruffling their hair. Killua and Gon leaned on the railing and watched the fishing device silently.

* * *

"Damn! I still can't believe you got a bigger fish than me!" Killua complained loudly to Gon as they walked to Gon's home. Killua had his hands resting behind his head as he walked at an especially slow pace. He had insisted that he could walk fine now that the bone in his ankle had re-centered, but he still moved with a limp. Gon walked close by though so if Killua were to need his assistance he was right there to help.

"Well if you had been more patient and left the bobber in the water longer you might have had a chance." Gon answered nonchalantly, but there was a tinge of mirth in his voice.

"Only a chance!" Killua shouted, looking over to his friend.

"Yep." Gon said without looking at him, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Why you!" Killua began only to freeze before he got his hands near Gon's head. Gon had stopped suddenly and a large grin had split his face. He was looking up the hill at a small little house. There were clothes lines outside and a middle-aged woman was outside, hanging various clothes items up from a basket by her side. Gon looked over to Killua and then took off towards the woman.

"Mito-san!" He shouted out happily. The woman turned and Killua saw her brown eyes light up almost instantly when she saw Gon.

"Gon!" She yelled right before Gon pulled her in for a tight hug. Gon was just a little bit taller than the orange haired woman. That means that Killua would also be slightly taller than her.

 _Mito-san huh?_ Killua thought as he looked at the woman who was just now releasing her hold on the ebony haired male. She held him out at arm's length to get a better look at the boy. Killua heard her voice as it drifted down to him.

"You've been gone so long that I think you have gotten taller!" She said smiling.

"Mito! I've only been gone for a few weeks." Gon said.

"That's still too long!" She said. "You should have warned me you were coming too! Even though it is nice to see you."

"Mito-san." Gon whined at her. He suddenly stopped and looked around like he was missing something. "Killua!" He said when he spotted the white haired ex-assassin standing in the exact same spot as before. The only difference is that his arms were relaxing by his sides. Killua had been in mid thought when Gon's voice rang out.

"Come on Killua! Hurry up!" Gon said and turned back to Mito when Killua began limping his way the last 20 yards. "That's Killua! He's my best friend!

Killua reached Gon's side and hid his eyes with his long bangs.

"Killua, Mito. Mito, Killua." Gon said cheerily.

"Hello Killua. Are you injured?" Her eyes scanned over the boy's body. "I can tell Gon has already gone and gotten himself hurt but-" Mito suddenly gasped and pulled Killua's arm up to examine it further. Killua looked up with fear swimming in his eyes. She had seen the make-shift stitches in his wrist. Killua didn't move. He felt frozen. He didn't know why but he felt ashamed of his scars. (And yes, they were already most of the way healed and the thread would need to be removed soon.) Especially with this woman that Gon looked up to so much.

She pulled his other arm out from where he had shoved it deep into his pocket after she saw the first one.

"Killua…" She said, some emotion, unknown to Killua, lacing her voice. He looked away but was suddenly pulled closer. It took him a second to comprehend that Mito had pulled him into a bear hug. "Whatever it was that happened, I will never allow it to happen again. Gon and I will make sure of it." Mito said with a wobbly voice, her arms still tight around Killua.

Killua let the words sink in. His mind began racing and all of the emotions he had been feeling pulled to the surface. His lip trembled and his eyes got watery.

He flung his arms around Mito to return the embrace. He knows that this is how a real mother acts. He knows that he has never really had a real mother. The dam inside of Killua suddenly broke. He let all of the pent up feelings of anger and worthlessness and sadness out all at once through his tears and shouts. Mito hugged him tighter and Killua felt Gon's arms envelope both of them.

He looked over at Gon who had a big smile on his face. "Don't worry Killua! I'll keep you safe from Illumi!" Killua sniffed and released one of his arms from Mito to hug Gon. Mito and Gon held Killua there as he emptied all of his horrible emotions from his body.

 _Thank you Gon. You saved me._

* * *

 **GOMEN FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

 **Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and understanding my need for time and adjustment. Thank you for the advice on high school, it came in handy. I will from now on try to update at the LEAST once a week.**

 **58 Reviews needed. (Yep we're doing this again because it actually helps force me to stop procrastinating and write the freaking story)**

 **Thank you guys also for the kind reviews. Luv ya! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"All done!" Mito said cheerily as she took the last of the green thread from Killua's wrists and handed it back to him. Killua sat inside of Gon's small house in a wooden chair in the kitchen. Mito had just finished fixing up to two boy's wounds and was replacing the items in her first aid kit.

"Thank you Mito-san." Killua said quietly as he stared at the string in his hands.

"You can just call me Mito if you want Killua." Mito spoke sweetly. Killua simply nodded his head in acknowledgment.

He was exhausted. After he had finished letting all of his emotions out in a tidal wave of tears Gon and Mito had led his inside. He was sitting at the kitchen table in a chair beside Gon as he stared at the strings. He didn't know whether to throw them into the fire place's flames or to cherish them as a memoir.

 _Killua. Please?_

 _Yeah, Gon. Okay. I promise._

Killua tied the strings around his right wrist. The green lines drooped down with the pull of gravity as he held his arm up.

 _A promise string. Now, every time I see it I will think of Gon, and how he saved me from myself and made me promise to cherish my life._

"Boys, I'm going to start dinner soon, but you should have enough time to show Killua around Gon." Mito said gently.

"Okay!" Gon exclaimed cheerfully.

"Will that be alright with you Killua?" Mito asked.

"Yes… Mito." Killua said, trying the name like she had said. Mito smiled encouragingly at him, then turned to the counter to prepare the food.

"Come on Killua!" Gon shouted, "I'll show you my room first!" Gon was hopping from foot to foot as he stood before Killua, waiting for him to stand up and follow him. Killua grinned at his contagious happiness and stood up to follow him at a decreased pace. Gon was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he ran ahead, turned around to wait for Killua to catch up and repeat. When they finally reached the door that would open to Gon's room he was practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

"What are you? 4?" Killua teased.

"Huh?" Gon's excited expression lessened slightly to make room for confusion. "Killua I'm almost seventeen!" Gon seemed to consider his answer for a moment as he squinted his eyes in thought and looked at his oak door. Then he suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! My birthday is in two weeks!" Gon snapped his gaze back to the pale skinned ex-assassin. "May 5."

"Well until that day comes I am older than you." Killua said sticking his tongue out at Gon. But in his head he was thinking about what he should get Gon for his birthday, it was only fair. He did save his life multiple times.

Gon stuck his tongue out at him in return and then turned back to the door. Almost as if just remembering why they had come here in the first place Gon jumped and shouted. "My room, come on Killua!"

Killua just grinned and walked closer as Gon turned the handle and pushed the slab of wood in. He trotted through the doorway and Killua followed a bit less enthusiastically behind him. Once Gon reached the center of the room he turn around to face Killua and hold out his arms.

"Welcome to my room!"

There was a large window behind Gon that was throwing light into the room. The light spilled around the edges of Gon's body, making him look like a divine being. The bright sun made his amber eyes look like they were a flame. Killua's breath caught and he quickly directed his gaze away from the bright smiling boy.

The room was not very big. It fit in a twin sized bed, a wardrobe the size of the door, and a small desk. The bed was neatly made up of forest green covers and a puffy white pillow. The wardrobe was painted white and had two knobs on either side of the line that split the two doors.

Gon pointed at every item and gave it a quick explanation. Killua smiled at him as he did this so very enthusiastically. The tour was over almost as quickly as it began for lack of things to tour. Gon decided then that it was time to show Killua the Island.

"Come on, come on Killua!" Gon tugged on Killua's arm

"Alright, alright Gon." Killua copied letting Gon lead him down the stairs by his hand. Something about the kind, friendly, gesture had his heart beating a little faster and his face heating ever-so-slightly.

"We'll be back soon Mito!" Gon yelled into the kitchen as he passed by without even pausing.

Mito smiled to herself and shook her head gently when she heard the front door slamming shut in a hurry.

 _Gon has always been a happy child._ She thought to herself. _But I think that this is the happiest he's been in years now that he finally has a close friend._

Mito continued chopping up vegetables for the stew she was preparing.

 _I hope Killua understands that, while Gon may have saved him, he has a power over Gon, a sort of controlling influence. It's because Gon already cares so much about him. First friendship for both of them I assume._

"Alright just a bit farther then we'll be at the place!" Gon said cheerily leading Killua down a slightly crowded road. Gon had yet to release Killua's hand and he was hoping that Killua didn't mind too much. He liked holding Killua's hand, it fit so nicely in his own and it was a direct connection to the other.

"Where are we even going?" Killua shouted quietly over the buzz of the people around them.

"I thought you would have remembered but I keep my promises so I won't trick you out of it. We're here!" Gon said and pulled Killua up beside him so that he could look at the structure in front of him. A smile instantly found its way to Killua's lips as his eyes scanned over the large colorful sign reading ' **Sweet Infinity**.'

Gon would swear that his eyes lit up like strange blue colored moons on a clear winter's night.

"I forgot about our deal! Let's go!" Killua pulled Gon along by their still connected hands. If Killua were a cat his tongue would be protruding from the corner of his mouth and his ears would be pointed in attention.

Gon smiled at the sudden burst of energy Killua had received. His own smile brightening ever-so-slightly at being able to make the usually quiet and thoughtful Killua so outwardly excited.

The doorbell chimed cheerily when Killua rushed through the doorway. This caused the shopkeeper to glance up from his book and smile at the two young men who entered. Though the two were both teenagers the old shop keeper could see the childish excitement in the one and the simple naïveté of the other.

The two had their hands locked together, but when the second the shopkeeper saw this the pale hand of the excited boy released the other tanned hand. The action seemed forced and the one who took the action had seemed reluctant. The tanned boy looked disappointed, but only for a second.

"Where's your chocolate?" Killua asked trying to take his mind from Gon's considerably less happy mood that encored the second he released the other. The shopkeeper pointed to a back corner and Killua took off, a silver blur, through the rows of bright wrappers with unique designs that enticed buyers to spare a moment of their time to consider the product. Killua, however, didn't even spare a glance at anything that didn't have chocolate as the main ingredient.

Gon didn't think he had ever seen Killua move so fast.

It only took about 10 seconds for Gon to realize that he had had no clue how much Killua liked candy and that offering to buy him something from the candy store was going to cost him half of his fortune. The money that he had taken from the small desk in his room was pretty much his life savings. He had decided a while ago that he would eventually need money to spend on things other than finding Ging so he had put half of the money he received from the odd jobs he did in a safe place.

He had sworn to himself that he would never mis-spend the money and that he would only ever use it in emergencies and for things that were of the upmost importance. Gon considered this thought for a moment.

 _This is an emergency because I made a deal and I can't break that promise. And Killua is_ _definitely_ _super important. So it's okay if I use the money for him._ Gon concluded.

It took Killua about one minute and forty-two seconds to return. (He took his time considering the merchandise.) In his pale arms was a large card board box with unknown contents. He first approached Gon and told him that he was ready to go. Gon pulled the dull battered flap open and peered into the dark box.

Inside were what looked like an army of red, yellow, and blue robots. At least twenty-five were lined up in rows of five forwards and across.

"What are these Killua?" Gon asked. Killua gasped in (feigned) horror.

"Gon! These are Coco-robos! How have you not even seen one before?! You haven't lived till you've tried one." Killua said with absolute seriousness. Gon smiled at Killua's antics. (But Killua was only half playing)

"Okay then Killua." Gon said and walked over to the man behind the counter.

Killua placed the box on the white top and smiled mischievously. "Alright Gon, you've got this right?" Gon nodded his head and waited for the man to tell him his total. As he watched the shopkeeper scan over the box's bar code he saw the surprise and slight amusement overtake his features when the numbers indicating the price came onto the register's digital display.

"This one has expensive tastes." The elderly man said as he looked at Killua while addressing Gon. Gon pulled the necessary Jenny from his pocket. He looked at the large amount of bills in his hand before handing them over willingly. He didn't feel like it was even a slight waste of money.

"That's okay. He's important to me." Gon said with a smile as he took the Jenny and scooted the box to him. Gon could feel Killua's gaze on him so he turned to meet his strangely beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at the aghast look that occupied Killua's face. Killua looked down to the floor before muttering out a few words of his own as he wringed his shorts with his hands.

"What was that Killua?" Gon asked, even though he was pretty sure he heard right the first time. Killua huffed and spoke a bit more audible.

"You're important to me too, Gon." He said, still not looking up from the tiled floor. Then in a sudden burst of energy Killua grabbed the box and pulled it under his arm. He hesitated for a moment but grabbed Gon's hand anyway and pulled him out of the store.

"It's time for you to try a Coco-robo!" Killua said over his shoulder as he maneuvered around people looking for a less populated area. He found it- oddly- when they reached the center of the city, which was marked with a gurgling fountain with a plaque beside it stating information about the little town of Whale Island.

Killua plopped down on the edge of the fountain and released Gon's warm hand when he took his place next to him. Already missing the touch Killua dug out a Coco-robo from the inside of his box, pulling one from a corner rank. He popped open the top and closed his eyes in ecstasy of the scent. After a moment he then handed the box to Gon, who watched the exchange with curiosity.

He handled the robo with great care as he first examined the box, moving one of its tiny arms up and down once before bringing it close to his nose and smelling it like Killua had.

"Just eat already." Killua said impatiently. Gon obeyed and pulled a small chocolate ball from the box, popping it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing down the sweet taste.

"It's pretty good." He said nonchalantly.

"Pretty Good! Try fucking _Awesome!_ " Killua exclaimed.

"I don't know about it being _that_ good now." Gon said playfully. With a straight face Killua removed the box of chocolates from Gon's hands before shoving him back into the fountain. Gon splashed into the water nosily.

Killua took a chocolate ball from the box and savored the creamy rich flavor that he loved with a passion. Right as he popped another in his mouth though a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back.

"Ahh!" Killua involuntarily shouted before his voice was cut off by clear water. He came up sputtering and heard giggling not far off. "Gon!" He shouted and swam after the ebony haired male. Gon continued laughing as he was being chased by Killua. They began their usual routine of play fighting together as they smiled happily.

Unbeknownst to them, trouble was brewing in the distance and it would soon demand to be addressed.

* * *

 **Need 69 reviews**

 **Okay you guys, than you so so so much for the reviews. They really helped motivate me to get this chapter out ASAP. Now I know that when the reviews reached the needed number it took another day before I could update. My excuse is that I still had to write the story. So, If I don't update when it reaches that number feel free to kick my ass in the reviews. It's probs because I have a horrid case of laziness mixed with the personality of a procrastinator and I just need to feel pressured. If there ever comes a time that the story is written before the quota is reached I will update it early. (Don't get your hopes up) As always thanks for your reviews and I will hopefully see you (not literally) next chapter. Luv ya ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I cannot believe you Gon. An entire box. A _whole_ coco-robo _wasted_ because of you!" Killua said aghast, as he picked up the box before gazing down at its spilled contents. Gon only chuckled as he pulled himself from the fountains chilled waters.

"Hey, you started the battle, you should have known that you weren't leaving without going for a swim. And you have like…" Gon peered in the box and looked like he was counting, but gave up half way and finished instead with, "A bunch more." Killua just shook his head (Which sent small droplets of water flying around him) and picked up the large cardboard box after placing the small coco-robo inside.

He turned to Gon, who was squeezing out his black tank top of moisture. His mid-length ebony hair was now somewhat subdued and down. It looked odd not sticking up at random angles, completely untamed. Gon finished squeezing his tank top and went to work on shaking out his hair which was quickly regaining its height. Killua, who had been observing Gon just shook his head once again (much less water fell from his hair this time and it was already beginning to regain its natural poof) and began to walk towards the direction of Gon's home.

Gon followed beside him as they walked in companionable silence. "Do you think Mito has dinner ready yet?" Gon asked, breaking the silence.

"We've been out for a while. She's probably almost finished." Killua responded thoughtfully. Gon nodded his head and began to walk just a bit faster.

* * *

When the boys finally walked through the door of Gon's home a wonderful smell invaded their senses. Both took a deep breath of the extraordinary scent and walked to the kitchen. Mito was just placing the last dish on the table as they arrived. Steaming vegetables, succulent ham, mashed potatoes, and warm bread sat on the table.

The two male's mouths began to water and they rushed to sit down at the table. Killua placed his half empty cardboard box (He needed a snack on the way back) on the floor by the wall before grabbing the seat by Gon opposite of Mito.

"I hope you boys are hungry." Mito said. The two nodded their heads enthusiastically. Mito smiled and bowed her head. Gon followed suit, all the while Killua watched curiously. After a few seconds he was about to ask them what they were doing when they looked up simultaneously and began serving the food to their plates. Killua shrugged mentally and began to pile his plate high with food.

"So, how long are you going to be staying here this time Gon?" Mito asked as she ate her food at a reasonable pace. Gon on the other hand was shoving food into his face as if he wouldn't be eating for the next week and had to stuff himself. He slowed down just enough to get a few words out.

"A momf am a haff." He said through a large chunk of ham. Mito gave him a condescending look.

"Finish chewing before you try to speak, I can barely understand you." Gon swallowed and tried again.

"A month and a half."

"That is a very specific time. Do you two have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah! Killua and I have to go on a mission so that we can become hunters!" Gon said, his face lighting up. Mito's face, however, darkened.

"Hunters? Where ever did you get that idea?"

"Well, after…" Gon looked over to Killua who nodded his head slightly.

"After Gon found me and we became… friends." Killua still seemed confused every time the word left his mouth. He shook his head to clear some of the static that had overcame it. "He told me about Whale Island and suggested that we come here. So we got on a boat but were intercepted by the Hunter association." At this point Killua angled his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "You see, they don't really like me. We fought them off but in the end we had to talk with one of the higher ups and he said that I had to become a Hunter if I didn't want to run from them for the rest of my life." Killua had stopped eating. "He also said that because Gon had been with me that he would be questioned and or hunted down if he didn't carry out the mission with me. Gomen, Gon."

"No, no. Killua, being a Hunter sounded like fun. I wanted to be one. And it's my fault the Association found us in the first place. I should have listened to you when you said that I should have stopped talking to Satotz." Gon said in a rushed tone.

"I think that he had figured it out the second he saw us Gon." There was a moment of silence before Mito spoke up.

"I guess there is no avoiding it now. With the path you're on you are bound to find out sooner or later. Gon, Ging didn't just leave for no reason. He left you with me so that he could become a better Hunter. I haven't told you anything till now because being a Hunter is a very dangerous job and you can die easily. I was hoping that if you went at it long enough that you might become uninterested and give up. But it is obvious now that that is not going to happen."

"Ging is Hunter! That's so cool! I finally have a clue that leads me closer, and I'm already on the trail!" Gon smiled happily, not seeming at all bothered by his Aunt's (Though she was more like his mother) untruthfulness. He shoved a scoop of mashed potatoes into his mouth and closed his eyes as he savored the creamy taste.

"Who's Ging?" Killua asked. Gon turned to him with a giant smile occupying his face as he swallowed his food.

"Ging is my father!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He continued to speak with a dazzling smile. "He left me with Mito when I was really young and disappeared. He was the reason that I was traveling through that empty city and found you! I have to find him." His smile grew determined. "I'm getting close, I can fell it." He then took a large bite from his roll of bread, almost comically ending the conversation.

The other two occupants of the table just watched the optimistic boy with disbelief. After a few seconds Killua smiled ever-so-slightly and muttered a certain word- Baka- under his breath before he went back to eating, only slightly slower than his tanned companion. Mito took a few more bites from her plate before she asked another question.

"So, Gon, you're turning seventeen soon…" Gon smiled and nodded his head. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" Gon swallowed his large mouthful of food before responding.

"I want to spend time with you and Killua." He said simply. "I also want to make some coffee and bring it to Oba-chan."

Mito smiled. "Alright. You can visit her tomorrow if you want. Her favorite flowers are in bloom in the garden. You can take some to her."

"Okay!"

Killua watched the exchange with growing curiosity. "Who is Oba-chan?" Mito and Gon both turned to him with gentle smiles.

"Oba-chan is my Grandmother." Gon said with a smile that brightened even more, his eyes closed in happiness. Killua let out a quiet oh and went back to eating. "You can come with me if you want Killua. You can help me with the flowers!" Gon stated with growing excitement.

"Okay, Gon. I'll go with you." Killua said with a seemingly indifferent tone, but he was quite happy that Gon had asked him to come with him.

The dinner continued with Gon either stuffing his face rapidly, or telling stories of his travels. (Before he met Killua) He told a story about a poverty filled town and how he tried to help them as much as he could. He caught fish for them and he gave his favorite green jacket to a little homeless boy.

The stories were nice and the food was delicious. Killua was very much enjoying himself at the moment. _This is such an odd thing. Is this how families are supposed to act?_ He thought as he continued to eat happily listening to Gon's stories. _I really like this._

* * *

When dinner concluded the two young men helped Mito with the dishes. They all stood in a row with Mito washing them, Gon rinsing them, and Killua drying them. The row also went from the shortest to the tallest. Though Killua wasn't much taller than Gon, an inch or two still mattered to him. Mito, however, was no match for Gon who was about half a foot taller than her.

Focus was etched on the male's faces as they competed to see who did their job the best. Mito simply smiled at their antics.

Once the dishes were washed (Killua smiling victoriously over a pouting Gon (That Killua found ridiculously adorable)) Mito set about putting the neatly stacked dishes into their rightful places in the cupboard or under the counter.

"Gon, why don't you go get the futon ready?" She asked/commanded.

"Un!" Gon said, pulling his face muscles back into their usual smile. He darted upstairs, leaving Killua with Mito. Killua found himself recalling an etiquette lesson He had been taught long ago.

"Arigato Mito-san. The food was very good." He said. He meant it too. He usually wasn't one to give out complements or to thank someone for anything (Except maybe Gon for, you know, saving his life) but he felt Mito really deserved it. She had been so good to him, not even knowing who he was or what he had done. She had solely judged him on how he acted now, rather than his regretted past actions, and he was so incredibly grateful to her and Gon both for that.

Mito smiled and reached up to gently push some of his silver bangs from his eyes. It was a loving mother gesture that was foreign to Killua, but he liked it.

"You're a good kid Killua." Mito said with a gentle smile. She ghosted her fingers over Killua's pale cheek, a hint of worry creeping into her voice and features. "Watch over Gon for me, okay? He can be reckless and stubborn at times and rushes into things head first before wondering whether or not he is about to hit a wall. Sometimes he can be so caught up seeing the hidden good in people that he overlooks the looming bad over their shoulder. He did good finding you though. Just try to keep him out of the line of fire." A small smile found its way back onto Mito's lips and Killua found himself grinning at the truthfulness of what she had said.

He had met Gon barely two days ago and already he could tell Gon was more stubborn than a mule (Sharing the blanket) and challenging the scale of recklessness he could achieve. (Challenging Illumi's authority) Not only that, but he saw the good in people, no matter how far down he had to search to find that light. (Trusting Killua)

"Of course Mito. I will." He said reassuringly. Mito smiled and pulled him in for gentle hug. Killua hesitantly returned it, still unused to the previously _unnecessary_ contact.

"Mito-san…" Gon whined coming down the stairs. Mito let go of Killua and turned to Gon.

"Yes?"

"I think that I may have brought the futon outside to sleep on once. And left it there. In the woods. And left to find Ging…" Gon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Mito sighed and shook her head. "So, it's ruined?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Well I'll leave you boys to figure this out. I'm going to bed." Mito stated as she rubbed her temples before turning to her room that was on the first floor.

Killua grabbed his coco-robo box from where he left it in the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to Gon's room with Gon right on his heels. He let Gon get in front of him to open the door and followed in behind him. The window was dark now as it was almost nine o'clock and the moon had taken its rightful placing the sky, shining silver light down on the land below that it longed to be a part of.

Killua placed his coco-robos down in front of the window and turned to Gon. Before he could begin to suggest that he could sleep on the floor Gon cut him off stating that he had sleep in worse places and his room floor would be fine. Killua could argue back that he had probably slept in worse places than Gon, but decided against it.

"It's your home Gon, you can't be sleeping on the floor."

"But now it's our home." Gon said simply in the way that the most meaningful things left his lips. Always as if they were so obvious. Killua shook his head and tried again.

"You are not sleeping on the floor."

"Well you're not allowed to sleep on the floor." Gon said and crossed his arms.

"Since when?"

"Since now, it's a new house rule." Gon turned his nose up in a 'there's no way I'm changing my mind' gesture. A Cheshire cat smile invaded Killua's pale lips as a thought came to him.

"So no one is allowed to sleep on the floor?"

"Nope." Gon said, popping the 'p.'

"And that is the rule?"

"Yep." Gon said in the same manner as before.

"So, where will you be sleeping?"

"On the floor Killua." Gon said turning to him and speaking in an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"But you just said that the rule was no one is allowed to sleep on the floor." Killua said in a seemingly innocent voice. The gears were turning in Gon's head as he ran over the last few sentences of conversation in his head. It took a few seconds before the light bulb above his head lit up.

"Killua you tricked me!" Gon said shocked. Killua laughed at Gon who seemed actually hurt at first, then he heard Killua laugh and the gesture turned a more at ease look. Killua's laugh was light and gentle. It wasn't forced and it seemed like he hadn't actually really laughed in a long time. The sound, Gon thought, was beautiful. After a few more seconds Killua reeled in his outburst and became slightly more serious.

"So, where am I sleeping? In the wardrobe?" He asked, very seriously.

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable though?" Gon asked cocking his head to the side.

"No, no, you just have to sleep standing up and in between all the clothes." Killua continued in a thoughtful voice.

"You kidding aren't you?" Gon said with a sigh at just having realized what his friend was doing.

"What gave it away?" Killua spoke with sarcasm not only dripping but flowing out in sarcastic rainbows.

"Ha, ha." Gon said unamused. "I guess we can just share my bed. It's small but we should be able to fit."

"You really want to do that?" Killua asked. Gon smiled.

"It seems to be the only solution." He said in a very 'intelligent' voice. Both of the boys looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

The two boys had gotten ready for bed, Gon lending Killua an old set of clothes he never wore that consisted of a black shirt and pants. For sleep ware Gon gave Killua an old black tank top and a pair of grey sweats. Gon also gave Killua a new tooth brush still in the wrapped plastic.

Now, teeth brushed and pajamas on, the boys lay on Gon's tiny twin sized bed. The green quilt that Killua had noticed on Gon's bed early now lay draped over the two of them, providing sufficient warmth. Due to the lack of mattress to lay on the males ended up back to like they had slept the night before. It was strangely comforting to have another's warmth occupying such a close proximity.

Killua fell asleep quickly and found himself in a nightmare free rest by Gon's side.

* * *

 **81 needed.**

 **Heyo, I think I did a pretty good job getting this chapter out if I do say so myself. *Smiles smugly *Gets book thrown at face. (The book always finds its target by the way) Well, I don't have much else to say other than maybe thanking you guys profusely for the sweet reviews. Seriously, you had my smiling from the inside out when I read that stuff. It made me so incredibly happy. Thank you. As always Luv you guys ;)**

 **Until next time! By the way this is un-betaed (As usual but I have a bad feeling about this particular chapter) so if there are any incredibly stupid mistakes please PM me and help me out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 1/2

Killua's eyes cracked open only an hour after he had fallen asleep. Something had awoken him, but he didn't know what. As his consciousness returned he tried to understand his situation. He was tangled up in something, and as his eyes opened wider he realized they were limbs. Gon's limbs. His tanned arms and legs had ended up flopped over and in between Killua's own pale ones. Oddly enough this was not what alarmed Killua.

Yes, Killua was slightly surprised by the position he found himself in. However, what alarmed his the most was the troubled look on Gon's face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was fit in a frown. He began making this sad pathetic sound that came from deep within his chest and Killua realized that this must have been what had wakened him. Gon's legs began moving, ever so slightly, like he was running in his dream. Killua felt a cold sweat on Gon's skin where his sweat pants had come up his leg to his knee under the covers.

"Gon…" He whispered his name before he had realized the word had even entered his mouth. At the sound Gon's leg ceased its movement but he was still making those _god awful noises._ The sound was quiet but it reminded Killua of a puppy that had gotten its leg run over by a car. Or a child crying over their dead parent's body.

Killua began uncoiling his arm from Gon's so that he could shake him awake. As he moved his fingers brushed over Gon's and the other male suddenly, but slowly, reached out. Killua didn't know what Gon was dreaming and if that was what he was doing in the dream or if he had just reacted to Killua's touch but he didn't care, he just wanted Gon to stop sounding so _horrified_ and _depressed._ He reached out and took Gon's calloused hand in his own. Gon's fingers loosely wrapped themselves over Killua's and the male finally stopped making that noise.

"Kil…lua…" Gon whispered quietly as his breathing steadied.

Killua sighed in relief and let the gentle warmth of the other's hand envelope his own cool one. He closed his eyes and let sleep return to him.

* * *

Gon had fallen asleep swiftly like Killua had. Right before sleep had taken a hold of his mind Gon thought to himself _I should probably warn Killua… that I occasionally toss and turn… in my sleep… but… I'm just… so tired…_

That was when sleep took over Gon's thoughts and began fabricating his dreams.

It started out simple enough. Gon and Killua had been sitting. They weren't sitting anywhere particular. Gon didn't see anything other than Killua and really didn't care about anything else at the moment as he sat in silence with his friend. Then out of the darkness a towering form with flowing hair that seemed to have been created from the blackest shadow appeared. Gon saw Killua's face go blank his gentle smile falling.

Gon looked back over to the figure and saw that where his eyes should have been there was only a gaping black emptiness. The figure beckoned and Killua stood. He walked closer to the figure, as if in a trance.

"Killua-"

"I want to die." Killua says in a monotone voice with his back to Gon as he continues to walk closer to the figure. "But I promised that I wouldn't. So now Illumi is going to take me home." At this Killua turns to face Gon. "I've always thought that dying would be frightening. But now I realize that being with you any longer is what I'm most afraid of."

Gon felt his heart slowly withering.

"Killua you don't really mean that. Illumi is just controlling you. I can help if you-" Gon spoke with a weak cracking voice.

"I don't want your help. Who wants to be helped by some idiot weirdo whose own father didn't even want him?" Killua turned back to Illumi and began walking again. "I'd rather go back to the home that serves as my personal hell then stay with you." A whimper left Gon's throat.

Gon's heart finished withering and instead began to shatter. Killua had almost reached Illumi and Gon wasn't ready for Killua to leave. Call him selfish. That's what he was. Killua didn't want to spend any more time with Gon. He despised him. Yet Gon was not ready to let go. With one shattered piece of his heart left he began to run after Killua. There were tears in his eyes as he yelled out a pained 'wait' and a few 'what did I do's. The whole time though it seemed as if Gon's legs were molasses. His mind was moving so fast, just like Killua's form, yet his legs couldn't be bothered to go faster than a reduce jog.

He should be sprint but he couldn't go anywhere. "Killua! Please!" He shouted.

Suddenly the darkness around Gon lightened. Killua turned around and cocked his head at Gon. A question formed on his lips. "Gon?" He asked.

That was when a light glinted off of something behind Killua. It originated from Illumi's hand. It was a needle.

"No Killua." Illumi said tonelessly and launched the needle at Killua's pale neck.

"No!" Gon reached out his hand as he watched the scene before him in slow motion almost. As the needle got closer to Killua the further Gon reached for him.

Then everything was gone. Now Gon was lying on his back looking up at the sky that was filled with puffy white clouds that reminded him of Killua's hair.

"That one looks like Satotz mustache." Gon laughed as he pointed up at the sky and looked to his side where Killua lay. Killua smiled, light in his eyes, as he nodded his head in agreement. Gon smiled and rather than looking back at the sky he watched Killua as he smiled happily. Something about how easy the smile came to Killua's face when he was with Gon made him happy. And if Gon could, he would just lay here forever.

* * *

 **Gomen for the mini-chapter. (That is what this is) I just felt like you all deserved this for not blowing up on me for my stubborn ways. Anyways the review need will stay the same and I will attempt to update ASAP between homework. Luv ya ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

With a quiet moan Gon turned his head away from the sun that was shining down on him and buried it into the lumpy mattress he was laying on. He just wanted a few more minutes of sleep to get the grogginess out of his system. However, something seemed to be wrong with his mattress. When he had buried his head into it he had noticed a slight rising and falling, but he hadn't comprehended the meaning. Now, the longer he left his face buried the faster it seemed to move and the warmer it felt.

Gon opened his eyes and angled his head up. Swirling blue looked back at him. Gon blinked the last of the haziness from his vision and took in the picture before him a bit more clearly. Poofy white, a strange shade of blue outlined in black, and soft porcelain dusted in red.

Killua.

Gon felt a lazy smile form on his face. "Morning Killua." He said quietly from his position with his chin on Killua's chest.

"Baka…" He said and turned his head to the side, his blush increasing. He was suddenly ultra-sensitive to the places Gon's skin was touching his own. Gon's leg on top of his. His arm draped over Killua's shoulder. His other hand still clasped in Gon's own. His head on his chest.

Killua had been awoken, quite suddenly, to something rubbing on his chest. His eyes had jerked open, sleep shoved out of his system instantly. His gaze shot down only to see a head of raven black hair nuzzling into his chest. Against his will his cheeks began to heat, turning a crimson red. His breath hitched and then picked up speed. Then bright amber eyes peered up at him in an adorable, half asleep, kind of look.

The two males lay like this a while. The one with the sun kissed skin smiling softly up at the blushing pale skinned one. Then, the pale skinned one's skin slowly regained its natural color as he calmed down. He looked back at the tanned boy.

"Did you…" He seemed a bit hesitant to ask his question. "Did you… Have a nightmare last night?" Killua finally said quietly.

"Hmm." Gon squinted his eyes as he thought, a small frown adorning his face in the process. "I don't usually remember my whole dreams. I do remember certain things though," he said, a smile returning to his face.

"Like what?"

"Well, I know that you were there! At the beginning it was you and me, I don't remember what we were doing. Then… Illumi…" Both boys shuddered at the name. "He came and I remember you going to him and telling me… Things… and me being really sad. Something happened and you turned back and then we were looking at the clouds. That's it," he finished, much less cheerfully than when he woke up.

"Well, I would never go to Illumi. You don't have to worry about that. Ever." Killua said seriously.

"Good." Gon said and smiled.

"Boys! Breakfast!" Mito called from down stairs. Gon raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath through his nose. A light filled his eyes. "Pancakes." He said and leapt up from Killua.

* * *

The boys chowed down like there was no tomorrow. By the time they reached their 10th pancake the competitive glow in their eyes began to brighten.

17 pancakes later Gon was cheering in triumph and Killua was filled to the brim with 16 and a half of the pale food. Mito herself had had 2 pancakes. She had originally made 20 pancakes, seeing how the boys liked to eat the night before, but that had not been enough. By the time they had eaten 12 she knew she was going to need more.

Mito, in the end, had made a total of 36 pancakes. Every one of them had been eaten except half of the last one. Mito fell heavily into one of the chairs at the table with Gon and Killua. Killua had his head on the table groaning while Gon smiled happily.

"The flowers are right out back when you're ready Gon." She said with a gentle smile.

"Okay! Let's go Killua!" Gon shouted and began tugging at his arm. Killua huffed.

"But I'm so full…"

"Come on! I want you to meet Oba-chan!" Killua looked up at Gon and saw the bubbling excitement in his amber eyes and knew that they were going now and that was that. With another huff Killua got out of his chair and followed behind Gon slowly.

With Gon leading the way they went outside through the front door, went around a set of clothes lines, and came upon a beautiful garden at the back of the house.

Lilacs, marigolds, azalea, iris, birds of paradise, bluebells, and daffodils stood proud in the bright morning sun. A wonderful smell accompanied the beautiful array of colors. As Killua took in all of the plants before him his eyes landed upon a small cluster of flowers he hadn't seen at first. They were forget-me-nots. They were colored something between a dark blue and a soft violet. He found himself drawn to them.

Gon knelt down at the edge of the garden and picked a handful of the flower. He turned back to Killua and held the flowers out to him. Killua took the flowers and rubbed his thumb gently over the strangely colored petal. He looked back up at Gon and saw that his friend was looking at him with his head cocked to the side and his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I remember now!" He exclaimed suddenly. He went back to the patch of forget-me-nots and picked one more before turning back to Killua. He placed the flower behind Killua's ear. Killua stood stock still as Gon moved the small flower around until it was balanced. Gon stepped back and took a look at Killua.

"What are you doing?" Killua asked in a flat tone, sounding slightly annoyed and confused.

"Back on the ship, the one before the Hunter ship, I was staring at you. I told you that your eyes were really pretty."

"Yeah… so?" Killua said, his face, once again, flushing as he cast his gaze away from Gon. He remembered.

"Well, the whole time I was staring at you I was trying to remember where I had seen that color. The color of your eyes. I just now realized that it was the forget-me-nots. Kind of funny huh? The one thing that tells me not to forget and I couldn't seem to remember." Gon says with a smile. He had known that it was a happy memory that Killua's eyes reminded him of.

"Oh." Is all Killua says.

"These were Oba-Chan's favorite flower. Come on! Let's hurry there!" Gon says after grabbing a few more of the flowers.

Killua quickly follows behind Gon, but something is nagging at his thoughts. It was what Gon had said about Oba-Chan. _Were?_ He wondered. _Maybe they didn't have her new favorite flower in the garden_. Killua simply shrugged his shoulders and followed Gon's fast green form. Killua let a small smile grace his lips.

If Gon's bright green shorts hadn't been enough he now had a jacket of the same color over his black tank top. It was one of his old jackets he had told Killua earlier that morning. It was supposedly an almost exact replica of the jacket he had given to the little boy in the poor city.

Gon glanced back at Killua to make sure he was still following before speeding up. They were on a cleared forest path, walking under the new green colored canopy of leaves. Spring was in the air as birds flited this way and that and squirrels scurried around the forest floor.

"We're almost there!" Gon exclaimed happily as he turned back to give Killua the news. Killua nodded his head and felt the soft flower petals of the forget-me-not that was still behind his ear softly ghost over his cheek. Gon started to run across the path, too excited to slow down. He turned a corner and went out of sight only to reappear to wave Killua closer.

Jogging now, Killua hurried over to Gon. When he finally turned the corner he struggled to control his immediate reaction. Before him was a scene of ultimate serenity. The foliage thins drastically before disappearing in a sudden drop off to the sea. The sea shone bright with the morning sun, sparkling and shifting with every wave. The grass around him grew think and looked a healthy green.

In the center of it all was a small rounded gravestone under a large, twisted, knotted tree. The gravestone was in the cool shade, giving it a dark gray look. Killua, though he was a bit surprised, was able to keep his expression the same. Half of that being his training in action, the other half being the slight suspicion that had grown the further they journeyed into the woods.

Gon ran ahead and plopped down next to the gravestone, smiling as if Oba-Chan really was sitting next to him. Killua took his rightful place at Gon's side and knotted his fingers in the luscious grass around him.

"Oba-Chan! We brought you some forget-me-nots!" Gon said, smiling as he gathered the flowers he and Killua had brought before placing them in front of her gravestone. "And I brought my new friend Killua!" Gon looked over to Killua. "He's really cool, and his eyes are the color of the Forget-me-nots!" He looked back to the gravestone. "He has this Poofy white hair that looks really cool and his skin is really pale like a porcelain doll's." He gestured with his hands to emphasize his point. "Say hi Killua!"

"Hello." Killua said smiling, waving his hand and going along with Gon. The way he talked to her as if she was still there didn't really bother or surprise Killua and something about that made him smile. Gon was just… Gon. Going off and making everyone feel as if they are part of (Or were in this case) something. Gon had a way of just making him feel as if he belonged somewhere that he actually wanted to be. This was what he lov- _liked_ most about Gon.

"That was Killua. Oh! Oh! Oh! And we are going to become Hunter's like my father! Then I'm going to find Ging! You're coming with me to find Ging, right Killua?" Gon looked back at Killua, his eyes suddenly filled with worry and… fear. Gon's stomach was churning and he was holding his breath.

"Of course Baka. I mean- I have nothing else to do so… yeah." Killua looked away and scratched his cheek.

"Yay!" Gon shouted and tackled Killua into a hug. A surprised yelp tumbled from Killua's lips before he could stop it and he began to push Gon off of him. Gon let out a disappointed sigh but didn't release him. Gon just wanted for Killua to realize how happy he had just made him. Hugs were in order and the way Killua resisted made him frown.

"Why won't you let me hug you?" He said with a pout as he looked up at Killua. Killua cringed at how his words were heavily laced with disappointment and sadness.

"Because it's embarrassing…" Killua trailed off weakly. The truth was he liked when Gon gave him hugs, he just didn't understand _why_ he liked them. He was confused on his feelings and every time Gon went and suddenly hugged him without warning his confusion grew.

"Why is it embarrassing? There is no one here who is going to embarrass you." He said, still slightly upset.

Killua muttered something to himself before letting his arms, which were pushing Gon back, go slack. He hated seeing Gon so… unhappy with him. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon and felt him sigh happily against his chest. He felt his heart and face warm. Gon's arms wrapped gently around Killua's back and pulled him closer.

Happy describes Gon's emotions while complicated describes Killua's. Content and warm and empowered and happy but also confused and slightly frustrated at his inability to understand his feelings.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" Gon said as he pulled away. Killua silently wished he would have stayed for a bit longer. Gon didn't want to feel Killua pushing him away so he didn't push his luck and released him first.

"Y-Yeah. I guess so." Killua stuttered. A bright smile over took Gon's face and he reached up and ran his finger over the flower that still rested behind Killua's ear.

"You know," Gon said and grabbed half of the flowers from Oba-Chan's grave. "Oba-Chan and I used to make Flower crowns together. We would tie them together with, _don't_ _Forget me, knots_." Gon said and waited for Killua to laugh at the pun Oba-Chan had taught him. In truth it had taken Gon a bit of time and a lot of explaining to finally get it, but he knew Killua would be able to get it. When Killua rolled his eyes and a small smile came to his face he knew he had done well.

"I'll show you how to make some." Gon said and began twisting the stems and petals with skilled fingers. Killua watched intently as Gon tied flower after flower together in a chain before taking the ends and creating the last knot. He had a bit of trouble getting it tight with his both of his hands already holding it in place so he used his teeth to tug it together.

"Ta-da!" He said and showed Killua the finished, strange colored blue dazzled green crown. Killua reached out to run his fingers along the twisted strands but Gon pulled it back and placed it on his Killua's head. His silver hair entwined around it with the help of Gon's fingers and he was suddenly wearing a flower crown. "It matches Killua's eyes perfectly." Gon said to himself.

Killua busied himself grabbing some of the other flowers that Gon didn't use so that he could make a flower crown by himself and also so that Gon wouldn't notice the bright blush spreading across his face. He began to twine the stems together with skill that he didn't realize he possessed. He was going along strand after strand, continuously gaining speed until… he wasn't. His fingers had tangled around the flowers and were tied in.

It took Gon a bit of time to untie them, but when it was finally fixed Killua went right back at it, determined expression full on his face.

With the last pull of the last knot he was finished. He showed Gon and, taunting him like Gon had, pulled it away before he could touch it. He swiftly placed it upon Gon's spiky hair (With only a few moments of difficulty) and sat back to observe his work.

The crown he had made wasn't twined together as tightly as Gon's and you could see where it had been tangled and untangled in certain places. The odd angle of his hair had been a problem at first but now that it had settled it was stuck in place. The blue of the flowers stood out against Gon's hair and the green of the stems matched his jacket and shorts.

"The stems, they match your clothes." Killua said.

"The blue matches Killua and the green matches me. Does that mean that together we make a great team?"

"What are you talking about?" Killua asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It's a sign. If you look close enough fate shows you signs."

"Fate. That sounds made up. Fate is just some fairy tale for children so that they wouldn't complain when something they didn't like happens." Killua spoke with disdain.

"Killua! You don't really believe that do you?"

"What am I supposed to believe in then? That my life has never been my choice and I am simply a robot programed to follow fate's every will?"

"When you say it like that it seems really depressing…" Gon sweat dropped. "But that's not what I meant. Fate shows you signs, it guides you, and it's how you interpret those signs that puts you on the path you're on now. Fate gives you choices. There are always choices, even if both choices are horrible there is always more than one. Sometimes the one you choose was not the one fate was expecting you to choose so it changes. But fate has a way of telling you what's good and bad with signs." Gon smiled but his eyes were sad as he glanced over at Oba-Chan's grave. "Fate is not always kind though. It doesn't show everyone signs that are understandable. But that's okay I guess. There is always a reason like there are always choices."

Gon's smile seemed to dim and he wasn't like himself. He laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky. Killua laid down beside him. Gon seemed so sad but Killua didn't know what to do, so he looked to the clouds for an answer. He scrutinized a certain white wisp for a moment before blurting out what had come to his mind regarding the cloud.

"That one looks like Satotz mustache." He pointed, chuckling as looked over at Gon. Gon looked back at him with slightly teary eyes but a real smile replaced his frown.

"Thanks Killua. You're the bestest friend I've ever had."

"Baka." He said and playfully cuffed him on the back of the head, forcing the flower crown down in his face. The smile only grew. _Without you I'd be dead. You deserve my thanks._

"It's true!" He said with a light laugh.

"Embarrassing." He mumbled as a familiar color found its way on to his cheeks.

"There is no one here to embarrass you though." Gon began.

 _Not this again._

* * *

 **100**

 **Once this last goal is reached there will be no need for me to set new review goals. Yay! Anyways, Gon's birthday is coming soon- in the fanfic, May 5 is still a long ways away- But what should Killua get him? Any suggestions?**

 **Thank you everyone who reviewed on my story. It means soooo much to me, I will try to be a good author and update soon, but no promises.**

 **Luv you guys! ;)**

 **Btw SakuraPetal91- Hugs are always appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been exactly one week since the day he and Gon had visited Oba-Chan's grave.

It had been exactly six days since Killua finished of his box of choco-robos.

It had been exactly three days since Mito had found an air mattress in the attic.

Killua despised that small green air mattress. He hated it with a passion. Not only was it cold and uncomfortable and noisy.

It was lonely.

He lay alone on the mattress, cold, no matter how many blankets he bundled himself in. The chill seemed to sink into his bones and he craved Gon's soft warmth. Without Gon next to him he felt like he might as well be free floating out in the freezing frontier of space. There was another problem though, a much more urgent problem.

Killua was dreaming again. But these were not dreams, as Gon had told him that first night in the meadow, these were nightmares. Three in a row, all about Gon being killed and Killua just watching but never helping. He would wake up suddenly, just in time to hear Gon and as his latest nightmare faded away. Gon's cries for help were always what woke Killua.

At that point Killua would get up and shake Gon awake as best he could. It had worked so far. The shaking. Granted, Killua had to use the force of a level five earth quake to accomplish his task, but it was still completed.

Tonight would be the forth night he would be sleeping alone on the mattress. A forth night, he was sure, that would be filled with horrifying nightmares. Killua didn't know if he could handle much more of this torcher. This was worse than when his parents would put him in the solitude cell to see how long it took for him to go insane.

That was one of the 'tests' that he passed with flying colors. Not that he really cared. The only reason he had done so well was because his parents didn't realize that he was already insane with loneliness, even when they were next to him or he was with Illumi (Who spent most of his time helping his parents train him) He felt like he was the only one there. No one understood him or his wishes. Hell, even he didn't. He didn't realize that the whole damn time he had wanted a friend until the empty dark place in his chest was filled with… Gon. His presence had brought him fulfillment and now it felt as if he was being punished as that fulfillment was ripped from him every night. (Okay so maybe he was being just a _teensy_ bit over dramatic, but he really felt empty without Gon.)

That was why Killua had come up with a plan he was soon to execute. They would soon be going to bed so Killua rushed ahead and claimed the bathroom for himself, shutting the door on Gon, a bit rudely, to bar his way into the bathroom. This was odd because they usually brush their teeth together, but Gon seemed to let this go by without protest. Something quite unusual. But this made Killua's plan easier.

He rapidly brushed his teeth with his purple tooth brush after running it under the water and adding a bit of tooth paste. He spit and then busied himself with the rest of his goodnight routine before he pulled on his pajamas, opened the door and called out to Gon to tell him he could go in now.

Gon poked his spiky head of raven hair around the door frame of his room and smiled brightly. He walked out of his room with a bundle of clothes under his arm and a skip in his step. He even began to hum.

Now, not that this is unusual behavior for Gon, the seemingly complete happiness, it was just that the timing of this happiness was… not right. Killua had been living with this boy for a week and he had memorized his natural behavioral patterns. Not in a creepy way, it's just that analyzing every one he meets comes as a habit drilled into him by training.

Anyways, by this time Gon's demeanor was calm and subdued. Happy, yes, but on a much lower level than what it was at now. Something was up, and Killua would find out.

Right after he carried out his plan, that is.

He passed Gon in the hallway and the moment that Gon was behind him a large mischievous grin broke out onto his face. He quickly turned into Gon's room to see the mattress deflated and laid out flat on the floor where he had left it. Killua hastily threw his day clothes to the side that served as his pile of things and knelt down next to the mattress. He pulled the side up and shoved his sharp finger nail through the thick fabric.

 _That should do it._

He released the side and let it fall pathetically back down to the floor before he began to unwind the manual air pump's cord that was wrapped around itself. He pushed one end into the mattress and pulled up the handle. From here, he waited. He waited for Gon to come back in so that he could make a show of it not being able to pump it up.

Killua heard Gon's light footsteps not soon after so he started pumping the handle up and down quickly. Air went in and came out, making a deflating sound that was louder than he had first expected it to be. Gon turned corner into the room and watched Killua for a second.

"Not pumping?" He asked in a still much too happy voice.

"No. I think there must be a hole." Killua stated, feigning confusion perfectly.

"Well, let's find it then." Gon said.

Killua nodded his head and, wanting to finish this up quickly, went over to the side where he had impaled it and lifted up random pieces of fabric until he found the hole he had created.

"I found it!" Gon exclaimed at the same time Killua said, "Here it is."

 _Two holes?_

They both looked at each other curiously before they switched sides to look at the other leaks.

Killua inspected the side Gon had been on with a quiet scrutiny. The hole looked like it had been made by something stretching it until it ripped as there was a long, messy edge. This was probably why the mattress made that noise earlier.

Gon looked up at Killua at exactly the same time that Killua looked up at him. Gon glanced at Killua's finger nails before he realized what Killua had done.

"You poked a hole in the mattress, huh?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"You _ripped_ a hole in it! This isn't my fault!" Killua said loudly and flustered as he pointed at the spot. They continued looking at each other a moment longer before they both began laughing.

"So why did you rip it?" Killua asked as the laughter died down.

"Oh," Gon began to rub the back of his neck embarrassedly. "You were just so far away and I didn't like it. I have nightmares when you aren't next to me." He finished.

Killua's heart fluttered at his words. Gon had been feeling the same as him the whole time. But what Killua didn't realize was that Gon had been feeling more than fear from nightmares. Gon had been feeling empty just like Killua, though Gon didn't realize that that was what this feeling was. Gon hasn't had a friend that stayed with him any longer than a couple days before and the temporary filling they created always left with them, leaving him a bit sad that they had to go.

However, Killua was different, Killua filled every crack and fracture he had ever felt and suddenly he was complete. Before Killua, Gon had felt like he was missing something. Something that could be chased away by others for a short while, but could be expelled completely by Killua.

But ever since Mito had found that air mattress Gon had been having horrible nightmares about losing Killua. They always were stopped half way through by Killua awaking him but Gon didn't want to have those dreams any more. He was cold and afraid all by himself up above where Killua had slept and he was done taking it.

There were a few things that he could have done. A few _less destructive_ things he could have done. Why he didn't he just ask Killua to sleep with him? He didn't know. But he felt it had something to do with the nightmares. What if Killua thought he was weird or felt uncomfortable around him and wanted to leave? Gon didn't think that he could live without Killua.

So while Killua had been in the bathroom getting ready Gon had ripped the mattress, preventing Killua from being able to sleep on it. A bit selfish, yes, but Gon was a selfish person.

"Oh."

"Why did _you_ cut a hole in it?" Gon asked innocently.

"Well… Your bed is more comfortable." Killua flushed as he told a half lie. It was more comfortable because Gon was in it.

"Okay then!" He said with a smile. "I guess you can sleep in my bed again!" Gon said, practically bursting at the seams with happiness.

"Yeah." Killua said with a smile. "I guess." Gon and Killua rolled up the useless air mattress and shoved it against the far wall to take care of in the morning.

Gon crawled into bed first and bundled himself under the covers before making room for Killua. Killua switched off the light and made his way back to the bed. He pulled the green quilt up and got comfortable. The bed was still too small to have any sort of personal space so Killua ended up shoulder to shoulder with Gon as they stared up at the ceiling in silence.

After a few minutes of this Gon turned on his side to face Killua. "Ne, are you asleep yet?"

"Was almost there." Killua said with a large yawn.

"Oh, sorry." Gon said and stopped speaking. He didn't turn away from Killua though.

Killua felt himself slipping away to the realm of sleep as Gon's warm breaths puffed against his shoulder with each passing minute. But Gon seemed to have other plans as he pulled him back to reality once again.

"Ne, are you asleep now?" He whispered into Killua's ear. Killua thought about just ignoring him but decided against it because Gon would probably just talk even louder to get a response.

"No, Gon, I'm not." Killua spoke with just a hint of annoyance.

"Then can I ask you a question?"

"That's the second question you've asked." Killua said, his tone suddenly slightly playful.

"Are you bored of me?" He asked, ignoring his taunt and taking on a more gloomy tone.

"What-"

"Do you want to go somewhere else… without me?" He asked, his voice wavering. Killua turned on his side to face him. His eyes were glossy and he looked on the verge of tears.

"Gon, I would never go back home. I told you that already." He said in a serious tone as he hesitantly grabbed Gon's hand and laced his slender, pale fingers into Gon's own tan ones.

"Yeah, but do you want to leave Whale Island? Do you want to go do things by yourself?" He said again.

"No, Baka! I want to stay right here with you… I want to become a hunter with you. We're in this together." Killua said as he squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Where did you even get those ideas?"

"Nightmares." Was the only answer Gon supplied as he shivered and squeezed Killua's hand in return.

"Well don't worry because that is not going to happen." Killua spoke softly.

"'K." Gon said sleepily as he closed his bright amber eyes.

Killua watched as Gon began to drift to sleep. Once his breathing regulated Killua assumed his had fallen asleep and tried to regain his hand from Gon's. However, it seemed that Gon had other ideas as his eyes groggily opened just a crack as he scooted closer to Killua and threw an arm around him before he drifted back to sleep.

Killua waited a moment before he tentatively put an arm over Gon, gently, as if this was a figment of his imagination and Gon would disappear if he tried to touch him.

He didn't disappear and Killua's arm rested lightly on Gon's shoulder. Killua felt sleep closing in once again. He closed his forget-me-not eyes and drifted in to a sweet sleep.

* * *

 **Here you go!**

 **I have been having the worst computer troubles ever. It tried to update to windows 8 . Something (Which I had no control over and in the end I had to wipe my entire computer to even be able to get past the opening screen. I finally got everything set up to my preferences and it happened again and I had to go through even more crap before I finally fixed it. So that is my excuse for the late update.**

 **In other news. I have to participate in NaNoWriMo in** **November for one of my classes. NaNoWriMo is where you write a novel in a month. Which means that I may or may not have time to write here. I will try my very hardest but this my not be updated for another month.**

 **Luv ya! ;)**

 **Please don't kill me...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Happy birthday Gon!" Mito and Killua shouted as he made his way sleepily down the stairs to the kitchen.

Killua and Mito had both gotten up an hour early to set up the decorations and cook a nice breakfast for him. It had taken Killua a bit of time to unlatch himself from Gon without waking him up or upsetting him but he had done it. He had untangled their limbs inch by inch until he was finally able to tiptoe out of their room and get to work downstairs.

He and Mito had wrapped Gon's presents that morning as well and they sat on the table covered in green paper doomed to be destroyed.

Gon took in the strategically placed green streamers and the small boxes on the table with a grogginess that was slowly beginning to fade away. He blinked a few times and it was gone.

When he had first awoken he had been sent into a slight panic when Killua wasn't by his side, but calmed when he smelled a warm meal being cooked and the sounds of polite conversation going on. He let his mind wander around the maze of reasons why Killua and Mito might be making breakfast when he finally realized what it was. It was his birthday.

Gon had given them a bit of time to prepare as his eyes drifted shut again even though his mind was racing. When he could wait no longer he went down stairs, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from him eyes.

"Thanks you guys!" Gon said as a bright smile broke out onto his face. He ran at them and they were pulled tightly into his arms before either had time to react.

Mito wrapped her arms around Gon immediately and Killua hesitantly did the same.

"I love you Gon." Mito said. Killua grumbled something under his breath that only he could hear.

"I love you too Mito! What did you say Killua?" Gon asked. Killua started a bit, like a frightened cat. Then he answered coolly.

"I said Happy Birthday Gon," Killua spoke gently.

"Thank you Killua," Gon squeezed Killua a bit tighter.

"Okay Gon!" Killua said quickly and shoved Gon off of him as his face heated up. "Why don't you eat breakfast or open your presents?"

"Let's eat breakfast!" Gon said louder than necessary.

Mito smiled and began to dish out the eggs, sausage, and toast onto three plates. After Gon and Mito had bowed their heads (Gon had told Killua earlier that they were saying prayer) the boys dug in like hungry animals.

Breakfast was gone as quick as it came and it was suddenly time for presents. Mito's came first.

Coffee mix for Oba-Chan's coffee and new materials to replenish his travel supplies. New materials for his sewing kit, a nice face towel, and other commodities.

He promptly thanked Mito and put the coffee to the side to make for Oba-Chan after he opened Killua's present.

Killua's present was wrapped in a light blue paper. When Gon lifted it up it flopped limply down where he wasn't holding it. He turned to Killua to give him a curious look and blinked when he saw Killua nervously fidgeting with the green strings around his left wrist that had once been in his wrists. Gon gave him a bright smile to try and calm him before he pulled open the paper of the present gently.

Once the paper had been removed and thrown onto the table to be cleaned later Gon was left holding a large piece of paper with drawings all over it. Lines and dashes and one big X.

"What is it Killua?" Gon asked gently, slightly confused. Killua clutched at his strings a bit harder before replying flatly.

"An adventure." Killua kept his gaze directed at the floor but Gon's excited intake of breath rose his eyes up from the wood. "You don't think that it's… Lame?" Worry laced Killua's voice.

"Lame?! No, this is awesome! We get to go on an adventure Killua!" Gon smiled brighter than the sun's rays in Death Valley. A small wavering smile also joined Killua's face. "Where does the adventure lead Killua?" Gon asked innocently. Killua's smile was replaced with a playful smirk.

"Now wouldn't you like to know?"

"Killuaaa~" Gon whined.

"Well it wouldn't be much of an adventure if I told you what it was for, would it?"

"No…" Gon looked down at his map but a soft smile came quickly to his face. "I guess we'll have to get started now if we want to finish before nightfall. You made this didn't you? This looks pretty elaborate. Challenging."

"Well I couldn't just give you a straight path. That would be no fun."

"No it wouldn't…"

* * *

With the still steaming coffee set in place at Oba-Chan's grave and good luck's wished by Mito they were on their way. Killua followed beside Gon silently as he sorted through the clues and paths given to him by the map. Killua only helped him when he was absolutely stuck.

On the map the paths were marked with unbroken lines and that was what they had traveled so far, but now they were fast approaching a new part of the map. The lines were broken up into dashes for a little bit and then went back to straight lines. There were a lot of parts on the map like this but when Gon asked Killua what they meant he simply stated, "You'll know when we get there."

Gon complained for just a moment but he truly was excited to be on this new adventure through his old home with his best friend.

Gon broke through the tall, man sized green bushes into the dashed line territory. Before him was what seemed to be a course of some kind. Bright red flags an inch in width and a foot in length were tied loosely around the limbs of the trees on either side of them in a straight line forwards.

"Ready, set, go!" Killua shouted abruptly and sprinted forward without warning. Gon was quick to recover but not quick enough to stop Killua from getting the first flag from the tree by tugging on it gently.

"Cheater!" Gon shouted at his back but was soon side by side with the silver haired ex-assassin yanking the flags from the trees much more violently than his companion. He shoved in front of Killua with a quick push and pulled the flag Killua had been reaching out to get.

However, Killua's feet had not been touching the ground for he had jumped out to grab the flag. As a result he was flung into the bushes where he suddenly disappeared.

Gon paused in their race and waited to see if Killua would get up and if he was okay. He slowly approached the bush, skeptical of foul play.

Something had hit Killua right then, and it wasn't just the ground. No. As Killua had been launched into that bush, a smile plastered on his face he finally realized that this was the best time of his life. His time with Gon. Ever since Gon had come into his life he had finally begun living. He hadn't realized until now just how much fun it could be to live.

Laughter erupted from the pale skinned male in the bush, reliving Gon of some of his concern but none of his wariness.

"Killua?"

The laughter continued and Gon finally decided to just see what he was doing. He peeked over top of the bush and meet a smiling mouth open wide in laughter and a bright forget me not eyes filled with mirth and tears. Whether they were from happiness or laughter Gon could not tell.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"You're the only reason I'm happy!" Killua was still laughing, though it was an important breakthrough for him in all reality. "You really did it. You gave me a reason to live." His laughter died down and he looked back up at Gon, closing his eyes in a soft smile. "Happy birthday."

Gon's heart pounded at Killua's words. Well, fluttered would be a much more accurate word but that implies an emotion that wouldn't make sense, so in Gon's mind his heart pounded. Before Gon could respond Killua was up on his feet, shaking the leaves from his hair before dashing quickly ahead to grab more flags.

"Killua wait!"

"Catch up! I won't let you win easily!" he called over his shoulder.

A grin once again broke out onto Gon's face.

Once they had finished their race and returned to unbroken line territory they counted their flags.

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Gon counted out loud once Killua had finished his count. Just looking at the two piles they had it wasn't clear who had more.

Because Killua had finished he began to mess with Gon, shouting out random numbers to disrupt his concentration.

"8, 2, 6, 27, 13, 4, 52, 98…"

Gon's count began to falter. "5… 6… 9… 11…" His eyebrows furrowed when he realized that he had messed up somewhere along the way. "Killuaaa..." Gon whined. Killua snickered but stopped his random outburst of numbers.

"24, 25. That's it. I have exactly 25."

"I know," Killua leaned back against the tree behind him.

"What? How?" Gon asked in surprise.

"Because I have 25. And I put out 50 flags. I knew as soon as I was done counting my own."

"How?" Gon asked again. Killua raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because half of 50 is 25. So if I get 25 and we both collected all of the flags then you would have to have 25."

"Oh." Gon said, even though he only half understood. Killua rolled his eyes.

"It looks like we tied." Killua spoke as he gathered up the flags in his pile.

"Aww. That's no fun."

"But I did put up one last flag. It's not the same color of these though." Killua baited Gon.

"Really? Where?" Gon's eyes brightened.

"I guess you'll just have to find it because I forget." Killua's smile resembled a cat's. In a second Gon was off. He had completely forgot about his flags, which lay on the ground where he had been not two seconds ago. In a snap Killua was after him. Grabbing his flags on his way.

He didn't yell to Gon to slow down or stop he just went after him. He wouldn't have even if he called after him so he saved his breath. He knew that with the direction that he was heading that Gon would get there any second now. They had been close in the first place.

He followed Gon's quickly disappearing form with an agility that would have the fastest man on earth in awe.

"Yes! I knew that I had seen something in that tree!" Gon exclaimed and Killua knew that he had seen the blue flag waving in the wind above the swamp-like-pond the tree was towering over. Gon quickly scaled the tree and yanked the flag from one of the tallest limbs. He held it high like a trophy and grinned happily. Killua smiled and called up to him.

"You win. I guess you get to give me a task to do as your reward. I will do one request of yours." Gon thought for a second before he decided.

"You have to do 50 pushups!" He yelled down. Killua raised an eyebrow but got down on the ground and did 50 pushups. He did them with ease and didn't even break a sweat. He stood one minute after he had gotten down and brushed the dirt from his palms onto his pants.

"Aww. That was too easy… You should do 100." Gon began to climb down from the tree.

"You have to win again if you are going to ask another request of me. And I could do 100 just as easily." Killua said, bragging without knowing it.

"What!?"

"How many can you do?" Killua asked.

"I don't know. More than 50." Gon hopped off of a branch the last ten feet to the ground. He looked up at the massive tree behind him. "You know, this used to be my favorite tree. I would come out here and fish until the moon was further overhead than the sun."

"Really? There are actual fish in there?" Killua questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah, there used to be this huge fish in there that no one had caught in years but poachers came and poisoned the lake so that it would float to the surface." Gon's fists tightened and turned white, the flag within his hand being impaled by his short finger nails. They killed every living thing in there and then took the king of the lake. They left the rest of the dead fish just floating. It smelled so horrible."

"Did you find the poachers?"

"Yeah." A smile came to his face. "It turns out that the king of the lake hadn't been killed by the poison. Once I ran the poachers out of time and made landed a hit or two on their faces I took the king to a nearby lake that hadn't been contaminated. It took the help of half of the village to carry him but we did it. Now this lake it still unable to sustain life so there are no fish."

"Did you ever see the poachers again?"

"Nope. They never came back." He smiled. "Where to next?"

* * *

It was about noon now. The sun was shining softly down on the two through the bright green leaves newly created by the spring trees. On the map Killua gave Gon there was a check mark where they would soon be at. Killua told Gon that there would be a surprise at the mark, spurring Gon to find it faster.

They had gone through four dashed line zones. Killua had done a total of 300 pushups counting the 50 from last time. The numbers Gon had given him had gone up 50 at a time. Gon had done a total of 200 pushups, his number rising up 100 at a time.

The score was Gon- 3, Killua-2. But Killua wasn't about to give up. The check mark was only the half way point.

With a last turn they arrived at the check mark. Gon's eyes widened as he took in everything there was to see.

Which equated to nothing.

It was just more forest. Trees, leaves, vines, bushes. However, Gon didn't need his eyes to know that there was something amiss. He took a deep breath through his nose with his eyes closed to help him focus on that one sense. The second he identified the scent his eyes snapped open and he rushed to a nearby tree and went around the back of it. Tucked into a slightly hallowed out grove was a wicker basket.

Gon pulled the basket from the tree and turned back to Killua who had been watching him closely.

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, Mito made some food for us and I brought it out here this morning."

"It smells really good!"

"Leave it to you to worry about the smell but not-"

 _Bang!_

The sound of a gunshot ripping through the air attacked the boy's eardrums and right behind it the ringing of wicked laughter. The two shared a glance that relayed both of their thoughts.

 _Poachers._

* * *

 **It's December!**

 **Gomen for the horribly late update but I did finish the NANOWRIMO thing. Thank you guys so much for your patience and understanding and reviews. Seriously, I'd have a bad day turned great because of your sweet reviews. The updates will come faster, hopefully. I do have basketball to worry about now but I won't let you all down. There will be a bit more action from here on out. I'm planning on progressing the story a bit quicker because the last like 5 chapters were pure fluff.**

 **Luv ya! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gon dropped the basket of food back into the tree and ran in the direction of the echoing laughter. Killua was right at his heels. Another Gunshot rang, the sound splitting the air loud enough for them to know that they were almost there. Killua searched the surrounding area for higher ground so that they could observe from afar and come up with a plan.

Gon, however, seemed to have other plans as he charged head first into the clearing that housed the noises of the poachers.

"Damnit! Gon!" Killua shouted beside him right as Gon broke through the bushes surrounding a bloodied clearing.

Gon froze when he saw what it was the poachers had been laughing at. A mother bear, her body riveted with bleeding bullet wounds, stood shakily in front of two cubs.

"Well hello there little boy." One of the three poachers said in a sickly sweet voice. "Want in on the fun?" I wicked smile carved his face as he stared down at Gon. None of them had seen Killua yet, as he was hidden in the shadows on the edge, waiting for a good time to come out.

From his vantage point behind Gon Killua saw his tanned fists tighten in a grip that he feared would break Gon's fingers. Gon's body was shaking in what Killua assumed was fury and he understood what he was about to do a second too late.

Gon lunged out at the men who stood in a semi-circle around the mother bear. He brought his fist up and connected against an unsuspecting face. The face of the one that offered to let him join in on the 'fun'. Killua knew right then that three against one might not go very well for Gon so he gave away his position and came to Gon's aid. He figured that Gon had the first guy handled, but the men with guns raised, prepared to fire at him as soon as their comrade was clear, posed more of a problem.

Killua dashed up to the two men and brought the arm of one down sharply against his knee, splintering the bones that resided there and forcing the man to drop the pistol. The man with the other gun turned his attention to the silver haired ex-assassin, whipping his gun over with the direction of his gaze.

Killua was already on him now that the other screaming man had been taken care of. This man was taller and more heavily built than the one he had just dealt with. Killua ducked to the side as the man yanked the trigger of his own gleaming silver pistol. The sound resonated powerfully and rang in Killua's ears but the sound didn't slow him in the slightest.

He pushed the man's hand out of his way and drove the side of his hand into the back of his fat neck. The effect was immediate as the man eyes rolled back in his head and he plummeted to the ground.

Killua's cat like senses picked up on the incoming danger and he quickly dashed to the side. Two shots were fired before Killua had knocked the man with the broken arm out. However, only one of the shots had been fired at him.

Killua whipped his head over to where Gon had been battling with the leader alone the whole time. He saw Gon give a hard punch on his bruised face, knocking him out cold. Relief flooded his system and he jogged over to Gon, who was huffing from exertion with his back turned to Killua.

"Hey-" Gon turned around to greet but he was stopped when Killua hit him upside the head.

"Baka! Don't just run out and start fighting before we come up with a plan or you at least warn me. What if they had just straight up shot you the second they saw you? I would have had to drag your body back and try to explain to Mito that hadn't been able to protect you. Baka!" Killua yelled at him with worry and anger mixing equally in his voice. Gon looked down at his green boots, not meeting Killua's gaze for a moment.

"I'm sorry Killua. I… I should have warned you."

"Damn right." Killua said loudly, but when he saw that Gon still wasn't looking at him he sighed and changed his tone. "Just don't do it again, okay?" Killua grabbed his shoulder so that he would look up, but when he touched him Gon jumped and his face contorted sharply. Killua looked confused for a moment before bringing his hand up to his face to examine why it was suddenly covered in a warm, wet liquid. A red liquid.

Killua looked up at Gon fearfully. Gon stared back for a second before looking at his shoulder. "I think I might have gotten shot." He said as he poked gently around the wound that went completely through his shoulder. Killua said nothing as he marched up to Gon and slapped him on the head again.

"Baka! How do you not know that you got shot! You're lucky it went all the way through or else I would have had to dig it out myself," Killua huffed and calmed his voice when Gon didn't even seem to be listening. "What are we going to do with the poachers-" Before Killua could finish a gravely growl sounded behind the two males. "The bear!" Killua and Gon both spun around. The mother was still growling softly at the two males but she had long since collapsed to the ground from her many wounds.

Her two cubs were mewling softly at her side but they couldn't do anything about it.

She wasn't going to make it.

"We can't leave her," Gon said with a determination that seemed unbreakable. Killua had been with Gon long enough to know that he would do anything he could to help her, with or without Killua. So Killua waited for Gon to tell him what he needed help with.

He didn't get to hear Gon's plan though, as a loud powerful roar erupted from the woods behind the bear cubs before a large male bear appeared. The bear had fur that was blacker than pitch but was broken up in pale patches where no fur grew over scarred flesh. His eyes were as dark as his pelt but when he saw the other bears his eyes- Gon thought at least- softened.

His roar broke off and he ran to the mother bear, nudging her with his big black nose and whining softly. A grunt sounded from the mother as she rolled her head to the side to rest on the ground. She shuddered out a few more ragged breaths before in a last huff her great chest stopped rising.

The black bear let out a fearsome roar that was soon joined by the two higher and more wavering voices of the cubs.

Gon's head was bowed and Killua didn't do anything to try and erg him away from the scene. Gon would move when he needed to. In the meantime Killua dragged all of the poachers into a group at the edge of the clearing, all the while mindful of the mourning bears.

Killua was about to turn back and wait with Gon but Gon had come to his side and was glaring down angrily at the unconscious bodies of the three poachers.

"They killed her. For no good reason," Gon spoke quietly but Killua was still able to hear him under the sound of the bears. Killua felt that no answer would be good enough for Gon at the moment and instead opted for silence. Killua grabbed one of the men and slung their body over his back. He only grunted quietly with the effort. It was more of an annoyance than a challenge to carry him.

When he picked up the man a small object fell away from his body. It was a pistol. It was different from the other guns that the poachers had been shooting the mother bear with. This one was more compact and would hold only five bullets in its visible silver chamber. Out of curiosity more than anything, Killua popped open the circular chamber and peered inside. There were three bullets. Shrugging to himself he popped the chamber back into place and shoved it into the waist band of his pants.

Gon grabbed the body of the leader and hefted him up as well. Killua took it upon himself to carry the last man. They left the bears to mourn and headed out of the forest.

* * *

Unwilling to deal with the poachers the two males took them to what could best be described as the 'authorities,' AKA the ship captain that had brought the gang there. It took a bit of looking around but soon enough a large, barrel chested, bull of a man approached them. He listened to their story with stone gray eyes and when they finished he only shook his head in disapproval.

"I'll take care of them for you laddies," he sighed. "You did a good thing today." And with that the captain had his crew haul the men away.

The walk home was silent.

Killua felt like he had hit Gon with a bus or something. 'Happy birthday. Your present from me is to watch a mother bear die before your eyes and no matter what you are too late to save her. Her cubs will mourn as well as her mate. Happy Birthday.' Killua hung his head as they walked. He was the worst friend ever.

"Hey, Killua," Gon said after a few more minutes of silence. Killua looked up at him and was surprised to see a gentle smile on his face. "I know that things didn't quite work out the way you would have liked, but I'm happy I got to go on an adventure with you."

Killua stopped walking and gave Gon a look of pure confusion. "But what those poachers did…"

"I'm happy we got to stop the poachers. If we hadn't been there they would have killed the mother to get to the cubs where they would have sold them on the black market. We were able to save them because of our adventure." Gon smiled even brighter.

"Oh. That's a good thing." Killua said dumbly but smiled. Now that he knew Gon wasn't upset he could relax.

"Do you want to finish the adventure Killua?" Gon asked. Killua raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I still haven't beaten you yet." The smile that Killua made resembled that of a cat.

"You're on. You'll lose by a mile!" Gon cheered happily. He put his arms up in a playful way, as if he was going to begin a fist fight. However, when his left arm shifted he winced slightly.

"But first we need to do something about that." Killua pointed to Gon's shoulder which had stopped bleeding as profusely but was still in need of a cleaning.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I think I've got something in my bag…" Gon pulled his bag off of his back. He had only been using one strap to tote it around. He pulled the zippers apart and began to dig around inside, looking for something to clean the wound. Not a second later his hand was tugging out a small first aid kit the size of Killua's palm. He struggled with the latches for a little bit. The fingers on his left hand didn't seem to want to corporate.

Impatient, Killua took the plastic kit from Gon's hands and opened the latch with ease. He reached down to place it back into Gon's awaiting hand but pulled it back at the last second.

"I'll do it, you'll take too long," he said and sat down next to Gon. He rummaged through the empty wrappers of band aids and useless allergic reaction pills till he found two large brown band aids, a tube of Neosporin, and wipes doused in hydrogen peroxide. He set these things aside and shut the kit before turning to Gon who had watched him with curious eyes.

"Take off your jacket." Gon obliged and pulled off his right sleeve with ease, however, when he tried to take off his left sleeve he winced in pain. Killua stopped him immediately and helped him take it off.

Once they had gotten it off Killua couldn't help to look at the large, dark stain that had spread across the left shoulder. Gon took the jacket from him and tossed it on top of his bag, not noticing how Killua had stared wide-eyed at the jacket.

Blinking Killua shook himself from his thoughts. He turned his attention back to Gon's red coated skin. His black tank top hid the blood well but when Killua grabbed the two inch strap the dark crimson liquid covered his fingers. The blood itself didn't bother him. It was the fact that it was Gon's blood that made him cringe. It reminded him of the blood that used to stain his hands. The mind piercing screams that would end with a bubbly gurgle.

But suddenly it was Gon's scream. Gon's blood. It was Gon that he killed. He realized how easily he could do it. All he had to do was slash his vulnerable throat or smother him in his sleep. Something so simple and so easy, yet, impossible. Killua could never hurt Gon. It just wasn't physically possible. He would end up killing himself before he would ever hurt Gon.

He tried not to dwell on the truth of that thought.

Instead he shook the darkness from his mind and pushed the strap down Gon's muscular shoulder and looked at the exposed flesh. The golden hue of his skin was darkened around the wound where the blood had dried in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. It had worked in slowing it, but not in ceasing it. The bullet must have hit an artery. The bullet had pierced the skin nicely though. The entry was clean and precise, all the way through.

Killua thought for a moment how this was the kind of wound that assassins avoided. You wanted the wound to be ruff and large to create more bleeding and internal damage. If you had a gun that did this kind of work you had to be exact and hit your target dead on.

As soon as the thought was there it was Gone. This was not the time to be reminiscing on his childhood, Gon's wound needed dressing and he needed to stop zoning out.

Killua pulled one of the hydrogen peroxide wipes open and began wiping down the hole in his skin. Gon's shoulder tensed but he didn't say anything. With the wound cleaned he squeezed some Neosporin onto one of the bandages and stuck it gently onto the skin. With the entry wound done he got to work on the exit wound, crawling around behind Gon. The wound on his back was positioned lower due to the angle of the shooter. Killua sighed.

"Take off your shirt. It'll just be easier without it." Gon silently removed his shirt with one hand and pulled it gently down off of the afflicted arm. Killua couldn't help but to notice the way Gon's shoulder blades moved when he lifted his arm or the way all of the muscles of his back rippled with power. He couldn't help but to stare at the golden skin that could have radiated its own light. He couldn't help to see the tiny scar that ran about two inches diagonally directly above his right shoulder blade or the small little bumps of skin running down the middle of his back that hid his spine.

Killua ran his thumb over the white scar in a daze before realizing what he was doing. He quickly retracted his hand in a slight panic. Gon's laughter was what settled Killua's thoughts.

"I got that when I was climbing a tree. I was only four then. I reached up and grabbed a branch, not really paying attention and grabbed a snake. It bit onto my hand and I fell back in surprise. I nicked a really sharp branch on the way down. Luckily I hadn't climbed to high and the snake wasn't poisonous."

Gon's story solicited a laugh from Killua. A laugh Gon thought resembled a meadow larks song.

"Of course you got this," He ran his finger over the mark for emphases. "From something stupid like that." Gon began to laugh with him.

 **..**

With Gon's shoulder patched up and his shirt returned to its place on his body, jacket in his bag, the two boys made their way back to the path the map made. They begin at the path that started right after the check mark.

Of course they had devoured the packed lunch that Mito had made them first. But now it was back to competing for first place.

The next competition was different from most of the others which consisted of mostly finding items hidden in or around the surrounding forest.

It was a race. Killua hadn't been quite fair when he suddenly shouted, 'First one to the yellow flag across the forest wins!' and then darted off into the trees. Luckily, Gon had been ready for something like this and he took off right behind the silver haired male.

.

 _Huff, huff, huff_

"I, _huff,_ win," Gon smiled doubled over catching his lost breath. It wasn't often that he ran so hard and long that he lost his breath, but he found the exerted feeling nice.

"Barely." Killua said. He wasn't as out of breath as Gon was, but you could tell that he had just run a long way by the sweat that fell down his face.

Killua looked at Gon for a moment and took in the mud coated male, then he looked down at his own mud crusted clothes. He hadn't seen the puddle when he had put the flags up and wasn't expecting Gon to suddenly push him into one. Gon, however, hadn't been expecting that Killua would grab him at the last second and pull him down with him. After a second of laughing it was game on again.

"It's getting dark." Gon looked up at the light orange sky of the sunset.

"Yeah." Killua looked up with him through the canopy of trees above him. The sky was changing quickly.

"I have an idea! I'll show you my favorite spot in the forest! Come on!" Gon excitedly turned heel and began to run off into the trees, not waiting for Killua's answer. He knew that he'd follow.

And sure enough he did.

They arrived not long after to a place that was found past a twisting maze of undergrowth and steep terrain. This led them to a long overhang that out looked the ocean. The ocean's water glimmered with the fading colors of the pink and orange sunset, which was steadily getting darker and darker.

Gon watched Killua's face for a reaction as he took everything in. Killua's mouth dropped open just a bit and his eyes widened as if to see even more.

"It's beautiful," Killua said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is," Gon was still staring at Killua.

* * *

 **Sorry to end it right here in such an odd place.**

 **Anyways, Happy belated Christmas and have a great new year! Maybe I'll get my shit together by then and update sooner with stuff that is actually interesting! Oh yeah, and when the captain was talking he did not say LADIES. He say LADDIES. Like Lad but plural. You get it... right? Whatever, I thought it was cool. *Crosses arms and mutters to self as she finishes the authors note.**

 **Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They always make my day!**

 **BTW I added a bit extra to the end of this chapter after I published it, sorry for any confusion.**

 **Luv ya'll ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I added more to the last chapter, check it out if you haven't already!**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Bye Mito!" Gon shouted over his shoulder for the umpteenth time, waving his hand back and forth rapidly. A sad yet excited smile sat on his face. He always hated leaving, but he had to go. He would come back though. It was his home after all. His and Killua's and Mito's.

"Goodbye Gon!" She shouted to him while waving much less vigorously. Her voice was soft, but loud enough to cover the large distance that had come between them. "Keep him safe for me Killua!"

Killua only waved to her in response before turning back to the path. He tugged at the bag on his shoulders- straps, his thoughts going elsewhere. To the task ahead of them.

The day had come for them to leave. To finally set out and become hunters. They were heading to the port to board a ship to York shin. The journey would be long and dull, but Killua had no doubt that Gon would find a way to brighten the trip.

 _Don't have much of a choice anyway._

If they didn't go… well, they would be hunted down.

But if they do go and finish the mission, Killua will no longer have to worry about being attacked by Hunters and Gon would be one step closer to finding his father. Killua knows how much Gon wants to see him. He can tell by the light that brightens with every word of Ging. The thought alone of finding Ging could have gotten Gon in on being a hunter before knowing anything at all about the job description.

Which is where Killua comes in. He'll stay by his side every step of the way to keep him out of any immediate danger. He really couldn't care less about the Hunters coming after him. He could hide or fight it out, but he didn't want to drag Gon into any of that. If he was going to stay with Gon then he would need to finish this mission and become a hunter. He was not going to put Gon in danger. He would die before he did that.

"Ne… Killua?" Gon's soft voice broke through Killua's thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" Killua turned his head to look at his best friend. His only friend.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were thinking about something sad." He asked innocently with wide amber eyes. Killua turned his face back to the path where they were fast approaching the port.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just… thinking."

Gon smiled and faced back to the path as well.

.

"Well I didn't expect to see you ever again Laddie!" A sea scratched voice called out from a barrel chested man with a bright red square nose.

"Captain!" Gon shouted and promptly ran over to the man. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Well you do now! I see that you got to where you had been heading. Did you talk your way into getting a ride from those hunters too? I'd thought that they'd 'av killed ya!" He laughed a hardy laugh.

"They gave us a ride here after we took a job from them! Now we are heading to York Shin to stop some bad guys!" Gon brought his arms in front of his face and, like a boxer, punched the air. Killua rolled his eyes from his place by his side.

"Oh really? Does that mean that you'll be needin' a ride there?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have money for boat fare this time, Laddie?"

"I do! I have… well it's not a lot, but it's more than nothing…" Gon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, you give me half of what you've got and I'll let you pay the rest with yer work. You'll be needin' that other half to get back home!"

"You'd really do that for us?!"

"Sure laddies! So long as you don't bring about more of 'em hunter boats!"

"We won't Captain!" Both said. One voice was bright and cheerful, the other more of a grumble.

"Well board the ship! We'll be leaving right now!"

The Captain had them washing down the main deck in no time. The two of them were equipped with a mop each and a bucket of somewhat soapy water to share. They were to start at the bow and end at the stern.

And so they began.

"This is pointless. Why not do this before the ship started moving?" Killua complained.

"Because you laddies weren't on before we had to get moving!" The Captain said in passing, surprising Killua as he walked by the mopping boys. Gon laughed at the face Killua pulled before getting back to work.

They weren't even halfway through the deck before the stares from the crew were becoming unbearable. A man would walk by and just straight up glare or ogle at them. They weren't even trying to be covert about it at this point. Gon seemed oblivious to them but Killua was becoming quite irritated. He bit his lip in frustration.

He still hadn't quite gotten past the 'watch but don't be seen' training that had been drilled into his mind. Every stare felt like a spotlight glaring down at him on a dark stage before the most nightmarish crowd his mind could think of. There in the front row an emotionless figure sat stone still. His eyes were black and his face was pale.

Killua tried to shake off the watched feeling and the shivers that ran down his spine but they just kept coming back. He wanted to go hide under the deck. Get out of sight.

 _Or maybe kill them all._

No. He stopped his thoughts there. He would not kill them. They had done nothing inherently evil. Maybe if they were mass murders coming at him he would put up a fight, but if he killed them he was one step closer to being the assassin his parents had trained him to be. One step closer to having his life planned out step by step with no freedom. Stuck in an eternal hell.

But if mass murders came at Gon… Well, Gon was worth hell. And he would fight by his side, with all he had.

He was pulled from his thoughts as his intense senses picked up on more stares.

 _You know what? I am so Fucking done with this._

He huffed before plopping his mop in the bucket and turning to the crew members that were staring.

"Did you need something?" He snapped to them.

A few of them turned away back to their chores but one brave one spoke up. "Um, what happened to you guys before?" He clutched the crate of green apples in his hands nervously. He didn't seem like he had been trying to get on Killua's nerves on purpose. He was just curious.

"We got a job!" Gon said cheerfully, smiling at the man. Killua whipped his head over to give Gon a surprised stare before narrowing his eyes at him.

"What kind of-" The crew member began.

"Doesn't matter." Killua cut in, glaring at him like the other crew had done not a minute ago. Gon looked at him with a frown.

"Oh." The man turned away awkwardly but Gon called out to him.

"What's your name?" Gon offered a polite smile though he knew Killua was looking at him not-so-happily. He could sense Killua still didn't want to branch out. He didn't really know how to make friends and he seemed almost offended by everyone. He knew that his actions would displease Killua, but this was how Gon was. He was nice to everyone, even when the favor was not returned.

"Katzo." The man said after turning to meet Gon's gaze. Gon smiled a bit brighter.

"I'm Gon! This is Killua! He's my best friend!" Gon didn't turn to look at Killua now, He knew what he would see. Pale cheeks covered heavily in red and a horrified look of embarrassment in soft forget-me-not eyes.

He had been correct.

"Baka! You're so embarrassing!" Killua cried out before swinging his dripping mop in Gon's direction, flinging water all over the amber eyed male. A flame of competition lit in his eyes as he swung his own mop at the aggressor.

The two were suddenly in an all-out war. Flinging some-what clean water at each other and fighting for the bucket to replenish their arsenals. Their clothes were becoming soaked and, under the blaring ocean sun, it felt wonderful.

As Katzo watched this he smiled. They were just a couple of normal teenagers after all.

Gon changed his attack from side swiping to a more vertical swing. Killua saw this coming and held his own mop up horizontally to try to block him. A loud _Snap_ was heard as both of the mops were broken in half from the force both of the _teenagers_ had been using. Killua, on the defensive, had been soaked by Gon's mop, despite his best efforts to stop him.

 _Never mind. Not normal._ Katzo thought nervously. He moved away quietly and went back to his own work before they noticed him again.

"Gon!" Killua whined as shook water from his limp silver hair.

"Haha. Sorry." Gon laughed softly as he apologized. He looked down to the two pieces of mop in his hand before placing the wooden end against the side of the ship, out of the way. He took the mop-end and set back to work.

"Idiot," Killua mumbled under his breath before he joined Gon once again in cleaning the deck of salt. A pointless effort really. They would swish the mop across the deck and the second they finished one section a strong sea wind would whip up enough spray to completely counteract all of the work that they had just completed. By the time they had finally reached the stern they were nearing land.

This land, however, was not their destination. The land before them was dark and broken.

"Captain," Killua had called when they found him lumbering by. "Where are we?"

"A place no one should know of. We need to stop and grab some quick supplies though. Won't take long, Laddies," and with a grave look in his eyes he continued past the two soon-to-be-hunters.

Deep, fiery amber and forget-me-not blue met for a moment. And from any other color's point of view it would have seemed that they were having a silent conversation through their gaze. One deaf to them. But the Amber and Blue both knew what the other was saying.

 _What's going on?_

.

The ship was docked for four minutes flat. No more and no less. But trouble brewed thickly in those four minutes.

First it came with the black haired, suited man with odd glasses. He demanded to be seen by the captain. When he was finally led to the captain who was busy hauling crates onto the ship he began shouting at him irritatedly. From the few words that drifted to Gon's ears he could tell that he was arguing about the ship fare.

When the man finally stop shouting the captain smiled darkly and said something too low for Gon to pick up. The man, who must have been at least a foot taller than the captain took a large step back before he slowly open the briefcase he was holding.

A large handful of cash was handed to the captain, who pocketed it and went back to work. The man then boarded and has not moved from the spot that he sat down in against the mast.

That was the first three minutes.

The last minute was what had Killua on edge. A feminine looking blond haired male appeared seemingly out of the blue ocean itself. One second the space was empty, the next he was leaning against the edge of the ship. He was wearing a suit. The edges were crisp and there was not a wrinkle on an inch of the fabric. He was looking at nothing in particular at his grey eyes scanned over the ships deck. When he finished his evaluation he sighed and stared off into space.

From what Killua could tell he seemed stuck up and arrogant. But there was a subtle power rolling off of him in waves. A power that was hidden yet obvious. This man was dangerous.

Less than twenty seconds after Killua had noticed the man they were off. The ship was back to sailing.

Gon and Killua both exchanged curious looks before Gon was suddenly heading off towards the dark haired man.

"Gon!" Killua stage whispered to him. Gon did not turn, and so, Killua went after him, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

* * *

 **So... Hi there. I'm back. I've probably taken so long that you forgot what this fic was even about... Sorry.**

 **My full explanation will be in my bio, so check it out if you are wondering what the f*** I've been doing for the last three months.**

 **Alright you guys, I'll be updating faster (Pray to some sort of God)**

 **Luv ya~**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hi I'm Gon! What's your name?" He said as he walked closer to the dark haired man. Killua said nothing but stood behind him to wait for the man's response.

"Tsk. None of your business kid." He turned his head away and pretended to ignore the duo. He pulled what looked like a beetle out of his pocket and clicked a button on the side, making the bottom light up.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Gon was suddenly right next to the man looking at the thing in his hand with awe. The man looked over at him and smirked.

"What, have you been living under a rock? This is a beatle 07. It can be used anywhere in the world with no connection issues, it can translate over 200 languages, it has a video camera and is waterproof. It's top of the line." The man smirked at him.

"Wow, you must be rich mister," Gon said like a child.

"Leorio. My name is Leorio." Leorio smiled, seeming to warm up to Gon.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Leorio." Gon said politely as always.

"Just Leorio is fine."

"Where are you heading Leorio?" Killua asked skeptically as he walked into Leorio's view. Leorio narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's Mr. Leorio to you. And that is also none of your business." Under his breath he muttered, "Brat." Killua narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Shut up old man." Killua challenged him.

"What was that brat?!" Leorio bristled.

"Oh, is your hearing giving out _old man?_ I suppose it can't be helped, aging is just cruel that way." Killua said in a condescending tone as he shook his head. Leorio attempted to grab him by the throat and throttle him, but Killua jumped out of his way with an evil smile.

"Killua…" Gon mumbled.

"That's right, get your friend under control." Leorio said loudly and glared at the silver headed teen, but that glare quickly changed to a look of surprise as Gon turned to Killua and began to speak of the weather, completely ignoring his previous behavior.

"There is a storm coming. I should go tell the captain." Gon seemed worried as he took a deep breath through his nose and nodded his head, as if confirming his previous statement to himself.

"Cool, I'll come with you. Anything to get away from the old man smell coming from this guy." Killua pointed over his shoulder at Leorio who began to shout at him quite loudly. Both of them then picked up the pace just a little (Lot) as they searched for the captain.

They check the control room first and as they get closer they can hear un-hushed voices talking within. Two to be exact. Gon continues on, but Killua grabs his hand and pulls him back for a moment.

 _Wait._ He mouthed to him. Gon looked at him for a moment before just nodding and listening.

"Now listen here laddie, I don't want any trouble. Where are you heading?" The captain had his arms crossed over his chest as he gave the blonde male in front of him a stern gaze. The man sighed quietly and closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to think over the captain's request.

"Yorkshin," he answered shortly.

"Listen laddie, I can't be too careful with the types from anywhere near where I picked you up. Just tell me your name and promise to keep out of trouble for me."

"I'd rather not disclose that information. For your sake and mine."

The captain sighed heavily and shook his head. "I should throw you off this boat here and now." He paused for a moment. "Fine. Stay out of the way, I don't want to hear a single word about ye."

The talking ceased and the two teens that had been listening in quickly retreated to cover around a corner. The blond man that had gotten on the boat the last time they docked walked calmly from the room. He was about to round a corner when Leorio came around the same corner at the exact same time. They collided roughly and stumbled back a few steps.

The blond man brushed where Leorio had hit him as if it was suddenly dirty. He didn't apologize.

"Great, another _brat_ to make my ride all the more pleasant." Leorio sneered.

"You don't seem all that pleasant yourself." The blond said it quietly, but in a voice that portrayed his strength. Leorio narrowed his eyes but said nothing in response. The blond then walked past him, turning sideways to get through the narrow gap. Leorio waited a moment and then grunted angrily.

"Where is the stupid brat I was trying to find in the first place anyways? He needs a good knock on the head." He glanced around before he turned and left.

The two teens looked at each other for a moment before Killua shrugged his shoulders, but made a mental note to check into the blond later. Gon took that as a go ahead and walked into the control room to speak to the captain.

They saw the captain looking out of the window with his brows knit together and a hand gripping the table before him forcefully.

"Captain?" Gon asked. The captain released the table and greeted Gon with a smile.

"What do you need laddie?" He asked, although it sounded a bit forced.

"A large storm is heading our way. It might capsize the ship." The captain looked out the window again, as if the sky might have suddenly churned with dark clouds filled with rain. It wasn't though. The sky was a clear blue without a cloud in sight.

"Are you sure laddie?" Gon nodded his head. "Alright then." With that the Captain headed out to find his crew, shouting to them to prepare for the incoming storm. There was only a moment where everyone silently thought over the instructions before they were working once again.

…

The wind screamed indignantly as it shoved the rain forcefully in every direction. The sea, irritated by the wind's tantrum swelled and battered the ship that sat on its surface as if it were the one at fault.

On the ship men scattered about, tying knots tighter and latching sails back stronger. Anything not tied down would fall prey to the raging sea.

"Help!" A scream came from above.

"Over here!" A different call to the left.

Forget-me-not blue and rich amber met for a single moment and a message was portrayed. Blue started up the mast where a sail had gotten lose and amber sprinted over to where barrels and crates were sliding and crashing overboard.

Killua grabbed the sails that had gotten loose of its knots and was flapping in the wind. He and the two men beside him pulled it back into place and began retying the knots.

Meanwhile Gon was on the main deck hauling barrels back into place with the majority of the crew. Some of the cargo had already slipped over the side and some were just too heavy for one man to move. Leorio was helping Gon push a barrel back into place- Gon didn't really need the help, but he wasn't complaining.

Once they had moved the barrel into the range of the people hauling them further inside of the ship Gon began to run back to the men that were blocking the edge. Just before he set his hands on the next barrel the ship swayed violently to the right sending the crates and supplies hurling at the men.

One of the crates was so heavy that the man it crashed into couldn't withstand its blow and was sent hurtling over the edge. Gon jumped for him through the pelting rain and grabbed a hold of his ankles. He didn't think about whether or not he would be able to hook his own ankles around the railing way off to the left or even if he would be able to slow the other man's momentum enough to stop him from sending Gon out to the violent waves with him, he just jumped.

Luckily, Leorio saw what the teen was going to do before he did it and ran over to the edge where he grabbed onto the railing and then Gon's ankle. The weight alone should have brought him over board, but something was pulling Gon back by his other ankle as well.

"Oof!" You could faintly hear the painful exhale from the two men below as they crashed into the side of the boat. Leorio hauled up his half of Gon with the help of the man beside him. They both tried not to scrape him against the ship too much, but it was impossible not to so they just tried to do it gently.

The rain made the deck of the ship treacherous and Leorio found this out right before he had finished pulling up Gon. His footing became unsteady and he was being pulled closer to the edge when two arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

Once Gon and the man who fell over board were safe he turned to the person that had 'saved' him.

"You!" Leorio exclaimed when he saw the blond haired man that he had fought with earlier. The man sighed.

"You could have said 'thank you' or 'sorry to cause you trouble' but instead you react as if I threw you overboard." He said with disappointment filling his tone.

"But-" Leorio stopped and tried to plan his next words but fell short of getting anything out of his mouth. The blond haired man rolled his eyes and went back to where the people on board were still tying barrels down.

"Killua!" Gon smiled and shouted even though Killua was right beside him. Killua had been one of the two that pulled him up after all.

"Baka! What were you thinking! You could have drown!" The pale skinned man immediately berated Gon for his rash actions, but Gon could hear the worry and desperation in his tone.

"Don't worry Killua! I would have found my way back to you." He smiled widely. Killua's cheeks dusted pale pink and he couldn't find it in him to stay mad at his best friend.

"Thank you so much-" The man that Gon had saved- It was the man that had spoken to them earlier, Katzo- began to thank Gon, but the boat swayed on the still raging sea and took the words from his mouth.

"Get a move on Ladies!" The red-nosed barrel-chested captain screamed over the sea. "Don't make me tell ye twice!"

Killua grabbed Gon's hand and hoisted him up while Leorio did the same for Katzo.

They got back to work.

* * *

When they finally arrived in Yorkshin they were wet, tired, and slightly annoyed. Well, Killua felt that way.

When Gon looked at him the only thing he could be reminded of was a cat he had found on his doorstep once. It hissed at him whenever he looked at it too long and it wouldn't let you get within twenty feet of it. It left soon after he had found it but it rained a few days later and that was when it appeared once again, soaking wet and aggravated by just about everything.

Everything except food that is.

So, after offering to pay the captain their agreed amount (The captain refused, saying that saving his crew member was payment enough) he set off to find a restaurant that they could eat at.

"Where are we going?" Killua whined. He had wanted to just try and find a hotel near the docks to sleep in for a few hours.

"You'll see! Just wait a bit."

"But Gon, we've been walking for half an hour and we are in the middle of nowhere." Killua complained. He was right though. They were walking down a narrow road surrounded by what seemed to be a run-down residential area. There were no stores in sight.

"Trust me Killua, I know where I'm going!" Gon sniffed the air once more before turning a corner and setting eyes upon his destination.

* * *

 **Woah, she updated, but I've forgotten everything that has happened so far and what this fic is even about because she took so long...**

 **I'm sure that's what you're all thinking so I'm just gonna say sorry and hope that I find the time to write more frequently.**

 **Luv ya ;)**


End file.
